


The Slytherin Hero

by Catreader, Eponine (Live_4_The_Moon)



Series: The Silver Knights [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kids, M/M, Mpreg, Slytherins, Songs, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 30,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catreader/pseuds/Catreader, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Live_4_The_Moon/pseuds/Eponine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred and Geroge have been bonded to Draco A. Black for 4 years and they have a family together. The Weasleys don't know about Draco and the three children they have raised. Scorpius Severus and Scorpia Narcissa Black are the twins Draco had right after the war ended and Fred and George have helped raise them since they were three. Carina Eridanus Black are four years older then the Black twins and Draco adopted her two years after the war, treating her like she was his own. Since the Weasleys told Fred and George that they didn't want them to date a x-death eater Fred and George decided not to tell them anything.<br/>Now six years after they told their family that they were dating Draco they have decided to tell their family about their bonding and children, becouse Draco have told them that he is pregnant.</p><p>This is my first long fanfic and it will be most about the Weasleys getting to know the Blacks. </p><p>Eponine (Live_4_The_Moon) is someone that was going to look over the chapters for grammar and spelling mistakes.</p><p>You will find that I have altered the books a bit, but not too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Draco is called Black because his father disowned him before he got the kiss.  
> This is a Draco fanfic even if isn't so much about him in the start. 
> 
> Hope you like it and that you leave me a comment. XD

Fred and George flood to the Burrow where the Weaselys had their weekly Friday diner with the family. The new generation Weaselys and Potters were playing outside with their parents. It was summer and almost too hot to be inside. Fred and George looked at each other before walking to the door. Both of them having the same thought: This is it.

"Fred, George!" Molly said warmly as she hugged her boys. "You’re finally here!" She let them go and looked at them. Some years ago her twins had finally grown up and they both acted and dressed better. Molly had a gallon on at it must be someone in their life that had broken the boys habit of being one person. Now you could, well not easily, but you could tell them apart if you talked to them and looked closely enough.

“Hey mom." Molly noticed that Fred was fidgeting and George was biting his lip. They were nervous about something. The older woman, now a grandmother to eight, would always know her sons. She glanced at the children playing and the found parents watching before she looked at her boys.

"Is something wrong?" she asked in a hushed whisper so that no one would hear. The twins looked at each other before nodding.

"Can we talk to you and dad inside?" Molly nodded and ushered the twins back inside before getting her husband.

 

“So, what is it?" Molly asked when they were all seated in the sitting room. Fred and George looked at each other before Fred nodded and they turned to their parents.

“We’ve been seeing someone," Fred started and he couldn't help but smile at the way their mother lit up. She hadn't done that the last time they told her about Draco, but both George and him hoped that it was because it hadn't been long after the war and no one was really over it.

"That’s wonderful. I assume you are seeing the same person as usual?" Fred and George nodded. Surprisingly enough their mother never had a problem with them sharing.

"Yeah, but we have been seeing this person for a long time," Fred said.

"A very long time," George supplied. Arthur and Molly looked confused, and Molly raven looked a little hurt.

"For how long?" Molly asked. Fred swallowed not knowing what to expect. "Well, we started dating a year and a half after the war, but we weren't serious before a year after that," he said.

"So, six years," George said in a small voice, always being the one who feared their mother the most. Molly and Arthur was silent for a long time before Molly exploded. "You have been together with someone for six years without telling me?!" Molly's face was red, but suddenly she collapsed in her chair with tears in her eyes. "What made you think that we couldn't meet your lover? I can see that this person have been good to you, making you grow up and be more confident in who you two are without the other. Was it that person that didn't want to meet us or was it that you didn't want us to meet them?" Arthur laid a hand on Molly’s shoulder, but he looked at the twins.

"They did tell us, darling," He said. "Remember? They said they were dating someone that had gotten the Dark Mark and Ron, Harry, Percy and Ginny started yelling at them. We didn't want our kids fighting anymore and asked them to break it of or never talk about it again." Molly looked at her husband.

"But I didn't think it would last," she said before looking at her boys again. "I didn't think that would work out." Fred smiled weakly and looked at his hands. “Well, it did," George, said, who had begun getting tired. "It went so well in fact that we got bonded to him four years ago." All Molly could do was stare at her boys as it sunk in. The twins looked tired of hiding it and that it was her that had made them do it hurt, but she also saw the two men that sat in front of her. They had grown up with the help of a person she did not know, a person her boys ('cous they would always be her boys) loved. Molly wiped away a tear and straightened.

"Well, what’s their name and when will I meet them?" Fred and George smiled at their mother; she had always been strong, before they glanced at each other.

"There is one more thing," Fred said. “Argh, why don't we just tell her! We are together with Draco Malfoy and now he is pregnant with our baby!" George said tired of waiting and to this words Molly Weasley fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E/N: Hey. This is Eponine. I just wanted to say how humbled I am to work with Catreader as an editor! Okay, Bye!


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be doing much description of the Weasleys before later chapters so I thought that I could at last take some of the kids here. so:
> 
> Bill and Flour have Victoire, Dominique and Louis. Victoire (10) and her little brother Louis (5) look like their mother with light blond heir and blue eyes. They are both on the tall side, like their father and they have his freckles. Dominique (8) is a typical tomboy. She has short dark ginger hair and her mothers blue eyes. She have her mother's skin so, no freckles!
> 
> Then Percy have two kids he got with Audrey, but they separated. Molly (8) and Lucy (5) are copies of each other. Both have chestnut heir and dark brown eyes. They are a little small for their age and both of them are very smart.
> 
> Ron and Hermione have Rose (6) and Hugo (2). Rose have her mother's curls, but her father's color. She is petit and have freckles. She has her mother's personality and her father's blue eyes. Hugo have already showed sings of his father's clumsiness. He has dark ginger hair and his mother's brown eyes.
> 
> Ginny and harry, so far only got one child. James Sirius (8) have his father's black unruly hair and mother's brown eyes. He is taller than his father was at that age and maybe a little on the chubby side. 
> 
> That is all the kids that are born in the Weasley family till now in the story.

When Molly woke up again it was to the sight of all her children looking at her with worry. She sat up and looked for Fred and George. They were standing by the fireplace looking sad and ready to leave. When she realized that it was she that it was she that had made her tween boys feel like she didn't want them in her home, their home. She got up, ignoring Ginny, Harry and Percy that wanted her to lie down, and made her way to her boys. She looked at them before she took their hands in hers and smiled.

"When you bring Draco over I will welcome him and I won't let anyone say anything bad to him." Fred any George smiled with tears in their eyes and hugged their mother.

"Thank you," they said and Molly hugged them tight before letting go, turning to face her other children. Bill, Charlie (who had gotten a job in England after the war), Percy, Ron, Harry and Ginny looked confused.

"Mom," Bill said. "What’s going on?" Molly looked at Fred and George who nodded before answering. 

"Fred and George have informed me of their love life," Molly said with a smile. 

"Finally found someone that will keep the two of you?" Ron said playfully and all the boys smile. Fred's and George's were a little hesitant, but still there. 

"Well, it isn't finally," Fred said before glancing at George.

"We have been bonded for four years, so it isn't new," George said and their brothers’ smiles drop. Bill sat down in one of the chairs and looked at them.

"Four?" Fred and George nodded. "Wow, no wonder mom fainted." 

"You have been seeing someone for that long before telling us!" Ron, the one of his brother with the shortest temper yelled. Molly took a step forward defending the twins.

"They did tell us," Molly said with her mother voice and when she was sure everyone was listening she continued. "Remember six years ago when they told us they were dating someone and you boys started yelling at them?" Percy and Bill were the first one that remember and looked shocked at their brothers. Harry was the second.

"You mean the ex-death eater that you told them to break up with?" Harry asked, not looking at Fred and George or anyone in the room. George was the one that took a deep breath and tried to lighten the tens air.

"We have never really cared about the consequences." Molly smiled because now that she thinks about it the twins had to be the ones ending up with someone their siblings didn't like and not care. She should have known they would never break up with him. Fred elbowed George in the ribs.

"We really love him and we just decided on not telling you anymore of the relationship so that we wouldn't be the cause of a family fight and Draco agreed," Fred said. Everyone in the room froze.

"Draco?" Ron said. Fred and George nodded. "Draco bloody Malfoy?!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would Love feedback on the kids. XD


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is another chapter! Would love feed back.<3 Hope you like and thanks for reading. XD

"Malfoy?!" Ginny sneered this time and the twins nodded.

"Well," Fred said. "Technically it is Black now." That got Harry's attention.

"What? Why would he call himself a Black?"

"What would make him think he have the right!" supplied Ginny. Fred and George sigh.

"He didn't have much of a choice since his-, Lucius disowned him before he got the kiss," George said and noticed his mother looking shocked. Molly would never understand parents that would do something like that to their own child. Malfoy or not. 

"Get back on topic!" Ron shouted, clearly angry at his brothers,(Fred and George). "Why the fuck are you bonded to MALFOY!"

"Black," both Fred and George corrected and got a death glare in return.

"Well, I would think they love each other," Molly answered calmly. "That is why you bonded with Hermione, is it not?" Ron looked like he was about to explode, but held back when he spoke to his mom.

"That is what I don't understand. How can they love a filthy, dirty, arrogant, slimy Slytherin, death eater git!" Fred, the most cold headed tween that was never the one to start fights, lost it. He launched himself at his little brother, but he never made it. His mom had taken hold of his arm and he didn't reach. George who had sensed his mom's involvement (witch was the only reason he hadn't lost it himself) took Fred and pulled him back, while glaring at his little brother.

"You don't know him! You never knew him! He isn't who he was at school and you don't know what he has been trough!" George shouted before letting his mom do the talking.

"Ronald!" Molly boomed. "I will not let you speak like that! And I though that you would have grown up enough now to remember that the war is over and people change. At last I though your wife would have taught you that." Ron looked a little taken aback by his mother taking the twins side. She knew what Malfoy had done to Harry, Hermione and him during Hogwarts, so why? Sure people changed after the war, but was Malfoy capable of that?

"Why are you siding with them?!" Ginny said angrily. "Malfoy's father almost killed me!" Molly straitened.

"My boys love them and  **Black** makes them happy. Haven't you noticed how much they have grown up after they started seeing him?"

"I don't care! You can't let them continue seeing him!"

"I agree with Ginny," Ron said and Harry nodded. That hurt Fred and George, and they looked hopeful at their older brothers. 

"Well, I'm dating a slimy Slytherin so I guess I don't have a problem with it," Percy said, thinking about his dark and handsome fiancé, shooting his youngest brother a dark look. Ron looked a little ashamed. 

"Is he hot?" Fred and George smiled at Charlie.

"Of course," Fred said.

"Would we settle for anything less then the sexiest," George continued.

"Cutest."

"Most adorable." 

"Mouth-watering guy of all time?" they finished together, and Charlie laughed.

"Then I don't have any objections," he said. "As long as he makes you happy I won't send my dragons on him." The twins hart felt a little lighter and they sheared a smile before looking at Bill. His serious expression told them the answer and they knew why. The scar that marred their oldest brother's face. 

"He is sorry for what happened, you know," George said. 

"Would you have done things differently if it was our mother that was in a house full of death eaters and Voldemort? He didn't really have a choice," Fred said hoping it would help. Both Fred and George had seen how much Draco blamed himself, but he couldn't have done anything different if he wanted to try and save his mother. Bill sighs.

"I won't decide before I meet him," he said after a while. "If you two say that he has changed and you love him I will give him a chance." Fred and George smiled at their brother. He had always been the wisest in the bunch. 

"How?" Everyone looked at Harry. "How can you say you love such an awful person? He has bullied us since we started Hogwarts and he almost kills Bell AND Ron, your own brother! And why are you even telling us? You have lived with him for YEARS without telling, so why NOW?" Arthur being a true Gryffindor, liking to face his problems was the one that answered.

"Mr. Black is having their baby." Everyone (minus Molly and Arthur) stared shocked at the twins for a while before Charlie started laughing and every one exploded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know how often I will have time to update now that school has started, but I will do my best! XD


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School has been keeping me busy so I think the updates are going to be a little slower, but I will do my best to at last have two chapters a month... Would love feedback. XD

There were angry shouts and sounds of disbelief before Molly shut the kids up.

"If you don't have anything nice to say right now keep it to yourselves," She said and everyone fell silent except Charlie.

"You two got a Malfoy up the duff? That's hilarious," He said and got up to go to them. "Congratulations, I'm happy for you." Charlie hugged both his brothers before he turned to the rest of the family.

"You know that when there are kids involved mom won't tolerate you guys acting up.  **Draco**  must have changed if he is bonded to, not one, but two Weasleys. Unless..." Charlie looked at Fred and George. "You haven't done anything to him... right?" They shook their heads.

"Of course not! We would never force Dray to do anything," said Fred.

"Like he could never do anything like that to us," George added. 

"So, you two really like him?" Ron asked looking a little less angry and more hurt. Fred and George sheared a look before smiling weakly to their little brother. They never liked to see their family sad, but they could not turn back now.

"No," Fred said.

"We Love him," George finished. Ron's eyes turned icy and he stared at the floor. 

"I will not have you kids hating each other because of this. I will be inviting Draco to a family diner with all of you and no children so that we can talk this out," Molly said strictly before softening her voice. "I don't want my family split over this, so if you really can't stand him we will not talk about him, but I will be seeing him and my grandchildren and you will not blame Fred and George for loving who they love. We will just have to work around it." It took a while and some arguing before everyone agreed and in the end it looked like Ron was the only one that was unsure.

"I can't believe that you are willing to let a death eater into your home, mom! What if he curses someone? Or worse?!"  Ron said angrily. George started laughing and Fred smiled.

"What are you laughing at!" Ginny said a little angry at her brothers for finding their fears funny.

"It's just that Draco doesn't have a wand and his magic is sealed by the Ministry. If he is going to hurt you he will have to get physical," Fred said while staring at his tween. 

"Just imagine Dray trying to hurt them," George said to his tween. "Have you looked at our brothers? All of them are, like, a head taller then him and almost twice as big." 

"They haven't seen Draco in a while, so I don't think they know that," Fred said.

"They sealed Mal- Black's magic?" Bill asked and the twins nodded.

"Well, I think this is enough for today," Molly said clapping her hands together. "I will send an owl when we will have the diner and everyone of you will be there with your other half. Now we will have a normal Weasley Friday diner."

And what Molly wants, she gets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on my site I see one of my other end notes on the other ones... If you see this stalker end note pleas ignore it... Hope you liked it! XD


	5. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the waiting time! Here is the new chapter. XD
> 
> p.s  
> if the stalker end note is still there... ignore it...

"So, let me get this straight," ignoring Georges bright smile at the word straight, "your mother have invited me, Draco ex-Malfoy slash ex-death eater, to a Weaselys gathering?"

The twins nodded.

"With people I nearly got killed and heated me since first years?"

They nodded again.

"With Potter, Weasel and Granger?"

They nodded and watched as their partner sunk back in the chair. Draco looked tired and Fred and George got up to sit on the floor in front of him. They each placed one hand on his stomach feeling their baby.

"We won't let anything happen to you," Fred said softly lifting his other hand to gently tuck Draco's hair behind his ear, showing of the scarred side of his face. It had happened before the end of the war, but Draco still had a tendency to hide it. It was three scars, one big and to small ones. The biggest went from his jaw over his cheek and ended half up his forehead. One of the smaller ones started right beneath the eye and ended beside the biggest on his forehead. The last scar started between his chin and mouth going over the left side of his lips and stopped beside his nose. Draco usually wore his hair over the left side of his face because he thought the white rigged lines were ugly against his already pale skin, but Fred and George found them beautiful.

"I'd like to see them try," George said a smile playing on his lips like always, ''Mom's going to have their heads if they upset you." Draco smiled softly and ran a hand trough George hair affectingly. 

"You should maybe not call Ron Weasel, though," Fred said smiling. "I think he might throw a tantrum if you do." Draco sighed. 

"I have to meet them, don't I?" The twins nodded smiling wide, but froze when Draco sent them an icy glare. "If I don't like it, you two aren't allowed to touch me for a week, no hug, no snogging, no shagging, no nothing, understand?"

The twins looked horrified, but nodded one more time.

 

....................................................................................

 

"I can't believe that they would do something like that!" Ron said angrily. Hermione looked at her husband and sighed. She had tried to calm him down since they left the Burrow whiteout much luck. To be honest, she had problems understanding the twins’ choice in partner just as much as Ron, but she was willing to give Mal-Black a chance. 

"Ron, we haven't see Black in many years and even then we didn't know him. Maybe he has changed."

"Malfoy's don't change." 

"Well, Draco isn't a Malfoy anymore. Just give him a chance, for your bro-... eh... mother." Ron looked at his wife a moment before he sighed.

"One chance, but if he says one bad thing about you I'm leaving." Hermione felt herself smile. Of course that was the reason. Her hart warmed as she looked at her husband before she gave him a good snog.


	6. chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Hope you like!  
> Would love feedback!
> 
> When you read I hope you have in mind that Draco is high on hormones and he is a little.... weird....

"I can't do it," Draco said as he walked around the room. "What if they really hate me and decide to kill me? I can't do that to Eri, Sev and Cissa. What if they send me to Azkaban! I wouldn't survive a day! I'm pregnant, they would eat me alive!" Fred and George watched their blond panic in silence.... and well... drooling over his clothes, but that wasn't their fault. Draco had his back to them dressed in muggel clothes. Black skinny jeans, a pair Dr. Martin’s dark brown and a too big gray silk shirt with the arms rolled up to his elbows. It was one of their shirts. The twins loved it when Draco would wear their clothes and it was something he was doing often now that he had started showing. 

"What if they take you away from me?" the hurting in their bonded's voice made Fred and George take their eyes off Draco's bottom and looking at his head instead as their blond turned to face them. 

"Let them try," George said smiling. "We love you and they can't change that."

"You make us happy, love," Fred said. "They can't take you and the children away without us breaking." The twins got up and hugged their love. Fred from the back and George from the front.

"We won't ever leave you," George whispered and Fred nodded before saying: "We promise." Draco relaxed.

....................................................................................................................

The Burrow was decently the scariest house Draco had ever seen... Well it wasn't that bad, more the people in it. Draco can't remember a time he has been more scared... No, that wasn't true, but this was defiantly on the top twenty. His hands tightened their hold on his lovers. Fred held the left while George held the right. 

"Are you ready?" Fred asked as they walked to the door and Draco couldn't do anything other than nodding his head. George was the one they knocked and Draco took his hands back when the door opened. Over ten years of Malfoy upbringing rushing trough him and he straightened while his face relaxed and evened out in a small smile. It was what his mother had told him to do when meeting strangers and no matter how much he tried not to, it had become an automatic response. When he looked at the smiling tiger women that opened he was almost grateful for his mothers teachings. 

Molly hugged her twin boys before looking at the man that stood between them. The first thing she felt was her mother instinct kicking in. The blond hair covered half his face and when she noticed the small scar on his lip she could guess what he was hiding. Light blue eyes stared at her with shadows under them. And he was so small and skinny! No, Molly thought, this won't do. So the first thing she said to her new son was: "I will have to fatten you up! You can't possibly bear a Weasley child being so skinny."

Fred and George started laughing at the horrified expression on Draco's face. 

Draco panicked and did the first thing he could think of that would change the woman's mind. He grabbed her hand and put it on his stomach so she could feel the round bump. No way was he getting fatter then he had to!

When Molly felt her hand land on the rounding stomach her breath caught. She hadn't known he was that far along! She felt tears sting in the corners of her eyes and she drew Draco into e Weasley hug.

Fred and George were in shock. Draco usually only let people he considered family touch his baby-bump and it warmed their harts to see him letting their mother touch it and that their mom hugged Draco.

........................................................................................................................

In the dining room the rest of the Weasleys waited in silence. What was taking Molly so long? They wondered, but non of them dears to go and check on her after she ordered them to wait so that she could meet the new family-member. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it! XD  
> I will go over some of the chapters and do a double/triple checking at the spelling when I feel that I have gotten the biggest actions done so that you don't have to wait too long for updates.
> 
> P.S.  
> if stalker end note.... you know what to do.....


	7. chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!!!! Hope you enjoy. <3
> 
> p.s.  
> if stalker end note....

When their mother still hadn't let go of Draco after five minutes the twins decided to save their lover.

"Um, mom?" Fred said while George put a hand on her shoulder. "I think you can let go now."  Molly did, smiling at her boys before looking at her new family member and turned serious.

"I need to know one thing before I let you in," she said and Draco stiffened while the little smile he had had since the hug disappeared. "Do you regret what you did in the war?" Draco frowned. That was a difficult question.

"I regret many of the outcomes, but I didn't have much of a choice most of the time. It was either doing what Riddel told me to or have my family killed. And I like to think that I have paid for my mistakes." Molly studied Draco. He looked sincere and he was just a kid when it happened. She nodded before she frowned again.

"Riddel? Why are you calling Voldemort Riddle?" Draco sighed.

"Because the Ministry band every ex-death eater of saying You-" he stopped feeling his throat burn.

"You-Know-Who," Fred helped. Draco smiled at him.

"Yes, and Riddel made sure we couldn't call him the other name so now we are stuck with saying Tom Marvolo Riddle or the Dark Lord. So if we don't want to sound like we're still evil we have to call him Riddle." Molly was about to say something when she was interrupted.

"MOM! What is taking so long? We can't wait all night!" The weasel, Draco thought, should learn some manners. Molly sighed.

"Lets get you seated so that you can tell everyone what you have been up to since the war," she said and ushered the boys in.

................................................................................

 

"Ron!" Hermione smacked her husband arm. "Let her talk to him first." Ron rubbed his arm.

"But what if he uses the time to cast a spell on her!" 

"He can't use magic, Ron," Harry said. "We checked with the Ministry, remember?"

"I still don't like him," Ron said. "He is a slimy ferret I bet he could find a way to trick them."

"Ronald!" Everyone turned to see Molly walking into the dining room. "Don't be rude," she said, but noticed that everyone was looking behind her and she stepped out of the way so that they could see their evil monster.

He was smaller then any of them remembered with with-blond hair covering half his face and a scar on his lip. The gray eyes were nervous and scared and Ron felt cheated of his Malfoy monster. The evil face he remembered from his childhood that he suddenly placed as Lucius' instead of Malfoy's. It occurred to him that he was judging Draco as a Malfoy and his father instead of himself. Hadn't he learned better than that? 

Charlie stood and walked up to his new brother. He was so small! Couldn't be taller then one sixty. How the hell did a little creature like him keep a leash on his trouble twin brothers?

"Charlie Weasley," He said and held out his hand.

Draco looked at the Weasley. He was big, but all of the Weasley boys were built like brick walls. He had burns up his arms and long hair. Red of course. Blue eyes instead of his lovers' brown-green. He took the extended hand in his smaller one.

"Draco Abraxas Black."

Charlie released his hand and smiled. He could not let that pass!

"Draco? That means dragon, right? You know I am a Dragon Tamer-" He didn't get any longer before he suddenly had been yanked down by his ear so that he was face to face with the angry dragon.

"If you ever try to flirt like that again, I will personally make sure no one will want to touch in anyway ever, is that understood?" Charlie gulped. He should have known better. One this was someone who had tamed the twins and two, he was a bloody dragon. He nodded slowly and Draco let him go. He smiled up at Charlie.

"Not that you aren't a sexy though guy, but I don't like people messing with my name," he said calmly and Charlie felt a smile tugging on the corner of his lips.

"So if I had said: You are one of the most beautiful man I have ever seen and I wanted to take you home, that would be okay?"

Draco's smile turned into a smirk.

"Well, I wouldn't have minded, but you would have to be bonkers to want to have an affair with a pregnant man bonded to two of your brothers. And I think Fred and George would have been a little pissed."

"Not a little," Fred said taking a step forward.

"Very, is also an understatement," George said as he laid a possessive hand over Draco's shoulders and glared at his brother. Draco looked at them whit a raised brow. 

"Down boys. Some times I wonder is your obsession with me are healthy." Fred and George backed down and smiled at Draco.

"Well, we don't want anyone taking you from us," Fred said.

"Life would be incredibly boring if you weren't here," George said and Draco smiled.

"I'm glad I keep you two entertained, but I would like to sit down now since the creature you two put in me is quite heavy for my back." Draco looked at the others in the room that still looked a little shocked by how he looked. "And I think we should get this over with before I get too grumpy."


	8. chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Hope you like and leave a comment!

When everyone was seated Molly decided everyone were going to say their name, who they were together with and the name of their children. Bill was to start.

He stared at Black for a while. Taking in the small frame and nervous twitching of his hands. God, he must be scared. Bill cleared his throat.

"I'm Bill, this is my wife Fleur and we have three children. Victoire, Dominique and Louis," he said while he took his wife's hand. 

Draco was doing his best not to look at anybody and cursing his hormones that was making him act like a child sent to the Headmasters office.

"Charlie, as you now, and single. No kids, just dragons." 

"Percy. I have two daughters, Molly and Lucy, that I got with my ex-wife. And this is my fiancé Blaize Zabini." Draco's head snapped up. He scanned the table eyes landing on the dark, black haired Slytherin. 

"Zabini," he said nodding his head in greeting. "I thought the twins was kidding when they said you were dating someone here." Zabini glared.

"So you are allowed, but not me?" Draco smiled.

"No, not at all. It's just that in forth year you said you would never date a gryffindor again. But you are known to not stick with what you say." Zabini had the decency to look ashamed. 

"How is the gang?" he asked not meeting Draco's eyes. Draco glared.

"Not that you deserve to know, but Theo is the only one having problems. We are as happy as we can be, considering." Zabini looked at him when he mentioned Theo.

"Why?" Draco sneered.

"Wouldn’t you liked to know? Can we continue the introductions, pleas?"

"Ron Weasley," Ron said. "as you know, this is Hermione, as you also know... eh... We have two kids and a third on the way. Their names are Rose and Hugo. Haven't decided the little ones name yet." He didn't look at Draco as he talked afraid he would have said something mean without meaning to out of habit. 

"Ginny Potter, wife to Harry Potter. We have one child, James and one on the way," she said taking Harry's hand, smiling. 

"And we are helping raise Teddy, your cousin's child," said Harry a little annoyed that his wife forgot to mention his godson. 

"Shall I or one of you say our bit?" Draco asked the twins. Fred and George smiled at him and he sighed.

"Draconis Abraxas Black, bonded to Fred and George. Adopted father to Carina Eridanus Black, single father to Scorpius Severus and Scorpia Narcissa Black and father to be." 

"I was meaning to ask," Molly said, smiling at Draco. She was getting three new grandchildren! "How far along are you?"

"I think I am about five months, but I can't be sure."

"How can't you be sure? Haven't you been to a Healer?" Draco shakes his head and his eyes rest on his dark mark.

"Ex- Death Eaters aren’t allowed to get medical attention from any magical institution. And it is not like I can go to Muggels being a pregnant male." 

"You aren't allowed to get treated for anything?" Gran-.... Granger-Weasley asked.

"Not by magical means, but it's okay for the grown ups. It's the children that gets sick easier and break things."

"Kids don't get treated?" Ron asked confused. Draco sighed.

""Anyone related to or are a Death Eater will not be treated at any magical hospitals or by any of their employs, etc. etc."" Draco quoted. "It was in the rules we have to follow if we don't want to be in Azkaban." It was silent for a while.

"How are you going to get the kid out without any assistance?" Ron asked. 

"Well, the same way I got the Scorp twins eight years ago. At home with Pansy and Theo helping me. And of course Fred and George."

"Wait, you were pregnant in seventh year?" Zabini asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to grammar check all chapters when I have more time. So pleas ignore them and if you can't you are allowed to rant in a comment. XD


	9. chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Don't think the next will come as fast as the others because a big school project I have to work on... :(  
> It is a bit depressive, but it will get word in later chapters so if you don't like what is talked about now you shouldn't continue reading this story. 
> 
> Warnings in the chapter: Mention of suicide, mention of burning, mention of forced abotions, so if you can't read that pleas don't read!

Everyone was looking at Draco and he sighed.

"No, I got knocked up in seventh year, it was at the end so I didn't know I was pregnant before after the trials. By then I couldn't do anything else then have them and my friends and co-ex death eaters helped me," he said. 

"That must have been awful!" Molly said, don't liking the way the Ministry had treated her ¨new¨ son. Draco looked at her.

"There were many willing to help me. The women that had been pregnant before the trials were all forced to have abortions and they that were at the end had their children taken away from them. Something about the good witches needing replacements for the ones they lost. As you can imagine my pregnancy were a gift for them and they all helped me, and the orphans of course." The women around the table and some go the men looked horrified. How could the good side do something like that?

"You are lying," Potter said and Draco met his blear with one of his own. "They wouldn't do that to innocent women." Draco laughed. 

"That is it, isn't it? They weren't innocent in the eyes of your government, Potter. They were lovers or wives of death eaters that ended up in Azkaban or got the Kiss. They said they had to make sure they weren't going to teach them the wrong ways and they would have it better with a good family that would love them. Like they couldn't. We got every child that was born before the final battle and most of them had lost their parents, but they were already contaminated with dark magic so no good family could have them. Do you know Potter what it is like help raising ten infant, five toddlers and twenty children? Do you know how to tell a child that still remembers their parents that they will never see them again?  **Do** you know what it is like hearing them cry and be sick and know that you can't do anything about it? You have heard of the Death Eater Village, yes? The one you good guys burned down? Did you  **know** that we never got the memo?!" Draco had gotten red in the face and the last few words were shouted at Potter. He was half standing half sitting and Fred and George were trying to calm him down. After all it wasn't good for the baby. Everyone at the table saw the flicker off glamour at both of Draco’s arms before the twins finally got him to sit again.

"You are wearing a glamour! I knew something was missing. I though you couldn't use magic, are you lying to us?!" Ginny shouted. Fred looked at her.

"Oh for the love of Merlin! He can't! It is George that cast it so that you wouldn't freak out!"

"Freak out? For your information I have never been scared of The Dark Mark!"

"Are you stupid or unobservant?" Draco asked and Ginny glared at him. "You seriously think I have a Dark Mark on both of my arms?" Ginny looked at both of his arms and noticed that both of them flicker.

"Oh," was all she said before leaning back in her chair. 

"They lost their children?" Everyone looked at Molly and found her with tears steaming down her face. "How... How did they... How could they...." Arthur took his wives hand and held it.

"I think they did it because they saw it as justice or revenge. Most of the mothers were happy raising and loving the orphans and they still help the ones that have gotten children after. I think they need the children as much as the children need them," Draco answered. 

"Most?" Molly's voice was just above a whisper.

"Five couldn't take it and they past on."

"Who?" Blaise asked and it was the first time in a long time that the Weasley's remembered that the death eaters and their families was someone he knew. Not just someone they had went to school or works with and not really talked to like the rest of them, but someone he had grown up with and he had played with their children and he had been their friend.

Draco glanced at Zabini before looking at the table and crossing his arms.

"Mrs Berrow, Darius' mother, Mrs Cinderford, Isabelle's, Mrs Qeensbury, Bastien's, Hayley's mother Mrs Quentin and Mrs Parkinson." He could hear Zabini swallow.

"Pansy's mother?" he asked and Draco glared.

"Do you know any other?" Zabini shook his head and sat back in his chair. He looked a bit pale.

"How did she take it?" Draco snorted.

"She had mixed feelings like the rest of us. Glad to not be a doll anymore, sad that she lost her family and angry that she chose to be a coward. She said that it was like empty freedom and I agree."

Blaise looked up.

"Aunt Narcissa is dead?" Draco laughed a little before answering. 

"Yes, she died in the fire, but she had lost her sanity long before that happened."

"Fire?" Ron asked trying to follow the conversation. Why could they not stay on one topic!

"Yes, you know, the one that scared or killed the rest of the dark wizards." He looked confused so Draco decided to help out. "The one that destroyed the Death Eater Village. And this brings me back to my glamours. I didn't want to gross you out with the burns, but that was a silly thing for my to think, wasn't it? I mean you have a dragon tamer in your family after all."

"They burned the houses with you in them?" Granger-Weasley asked.

"Yes," Draco answers bitterly looking down at his arms. "As I said: we didn't get the memo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked!  
> If it is something that annoys you or you are wondering if something will be discussed more later in the story pleas question in a comment and I will answer!
> 
> Bye!


	10. chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, but now I have the time to update! XD  
> Hope you, who ever you are, know you are super cool and totally giving me confidence for reading this, so I hope you like. <3
> 
> !!!!!!!!IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!  
> Teddy or Ted will be older in this Fic!!!! Just so you know... He will be about as old as Carina. XD  
> AND children from Dark Families have to start a year later at school because the ministry is mean...

_"Yes," Draco answers bitterly looking down at his arms. "As i said: we didn't get the memo."_

 

"Show us." Draco looked at the ginger girl.

"What?"

"I said: Show us. I don't believe you, so show us your scars. You won't?" Ginny asked. It was no way that the Light Side would do anything like that and to her it was obvious that the Death-Eater was lying.

Draco looked at her for a while before he sighed. He stared at his bear forearms and he knew the moment he saw the ugly skin underneath the glamour he would feel the pain. He knew it didn't existed, but the phantom pain would come. Many of the ones that survived the fire had the same problem and the few that could still use magic had become very good at glamours. Most of them figure it was because they got them from Fiendfyre, but they couldn't be sure. 

"No." Everyone looked at Fred. "Draco didn't come here to be judged. He came here to get to know you and you have no right to treat him like this." Fred gave his little sister a hard look. 

"Why don't you tell us about yourself, Draco dear. I would like to hear about what you like, oh! and stories about the little ones would be lovely," Molly said smiling, hoping to turn this into a nice diner. Diner! Molly quickly cast a spell on the food in the kitchen and suddenly they were sited to a table fit to feed an army. 

"Well," Draco said when everyone started piling food on to their plates. "Carina is the oldest, she is twelve and will be starting Hogwarts soon."

"That’s the same age as Teddy," Harry said. "They will be going to Hogwarts together then." 

"She is the one that you adopted right?" Ginny asked trying to be nice. Draco looked at her funny.

"Yes, I don't think I could be or get someone pregnant at 13, do you?" Ginny glared and Draco glared right back.

"When did you adopt her?" Charlie asked, trying to defuse the glaring match. It worked. Draco turned to him.

"I adopted her the same year as the fire, so two years after the war. I have been her parent for six years, half her life." 

"She didn't warm up to us before we bonded with Draco," George said, because she was their kid too.

"Carina has called us her parents for three or four years now," Fred supplied.

"That's because she isn't worried about you leaving anymore," Draco said. "Your were a part of our family long before that."

"Yeah, but when she said it, it meant something." Draco raised a brow. He hadn't heard this before.

"The Scorps called you that since they met you," he said. The twins smiled.

"That means very much too, but they were, what, three years? Of curse they would call us dad when they were taught too. Carina refused to call us anything before she knew she wanted to," George said.

"Don't get us wrong it means just as much that Cissa and Sev, and we felt like real parents when they started calling us dad, but with Carina..." Fred trails of unsure on how to express the feeling and his family’s stares weren't helping.

"It feels different," Draco said with a slight smile. "It feels earned and you realize that she trust you enough to raise and love her. I know the feeling." Fred and George took one hand of Draco each and the duple shared a small smile.

"To think that all, but one of my children have grown up," Molly said and Charlie frowned. "I can't wait to meet my new kids." 

Draco was confused.

"Kids? We don't know if it is more than one yet." Molly shook her head slowly with a smile. 

"I will be meeting with ALL of my boys children." It took a moment for Draco to understand what she meant.

"You want to meet Carina and the Scorps?" he asked unsure. Molly nodded.

"It they are my sons family they are mine," she said before asking about the Scorps closing the discussion. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked!
> 
> If it is something you are wondering about or you just want to leave a comment!!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you soooo much for reading and I will update as soon as I can. XD


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saw that this story had hit 1313 hits so thought I would give a short update. XD

"So, how is your twins?" Molly asked. Draco being stuck on the fact that Molly wanted to meet his other kids didn't answer so Fred did.

"They are like night and day. Sev is the quiet one that reads and like to be alone sometimes while his sister, Cissa, loves attention and is very loud if she means something. They are both very smart and like to play pranks now and then though."

"What were their names again? You called them something other before," Hermione asked.

"Scorpius Severus and Scorpia Narcissa," George answered.

"Why is Scorpia named after your mother and Scorpius named after your Professor?" Potter asked.

"Well-" Draco put his hand over Fred's to stop him from answering.

"Severus was my godfather and he was one of the few that cared for me when I was little," he said. 

"Then why not your father?"

"You mean the man that disowned me before he died? He wasn't around much when I was a kid and when he was he were more like a teacher than a father." Draco turned to Molly.

"The twins are named after people I loved and I think they do their namesakes justice. Witch means they will meet you, but they may not like you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler really, but hope you like the short chapter. XD
> 
> If stalker end note is still with us, pleas ignore...


	12. chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Here's a new chapter... the next weeks are going to be a bit hectic for me so I won't be able to post, but I will hopefully make up for it. XD
> 
> Enjoy!

Molly brushed it off. She hadn't expected they would. She just wanted to see the children her boys called theirs.

"I just want to meet them. I won't make them be part of the family if they don't want too, but I will give them the choice. Their little brother or sister will be a part of my family so they should also be able to if they want," Molly said and Draco nodded.

"They will like that. But, just a tip, don't baby them. They are while not old, too smart for it and it annoys them."

"Yeah, Carina gave a lady blisters that covered her hole face for calling her.... What was it?" George looked at Fred and Draco. Draco snickered.

"She was such a pretty little girl. So adorable," Fred said while smiling.

"How old was she?" Hermione asked. 

"Nine," Draco said. "It was Fred and George that thought her that by the way. I only learn my kids important things." He gave Fred and George a dark look.

"Hey, we just want them to have some fun," Fred said holding up his hands.

"By learning them hex'? If you want to teach them something teach them things they may need in the future." George smirked.

"That’s what you’re for." Draco gave him a glare. "I mean that’s what you are good at. You teach them Latin, French and everyday spells. You make them decent and we make them fun."

"I'm fun too," Draco said a little whinny. He was funny.

"Of course you are, but you are the careful parent while we are the jokesters. We learn them stupid stuff and you learn them good stuff," Fred said.

"And for the record they use the spells we learn them too. Carina does it all the time!" George said.

"She use them on Aurors! Do you know what will happen if she gets caught?!"

"She uses spells at Aurors?" Harry asks. "That’s illegal."

"But they aren't harmful and she is too smart to get caught," Fred said.

"Yeah, and the Aurors guarding the Death Eater Muggel town are real gits!" George defended.

"You mean she is the ghost of Death Eater city?" Ron said impressed. "The rumors say the ghost hunts every Auror that goes there. She most be really good-" He stopped when he noticed his wife giving him a hard look.

"Yeah, she must be talented, but it does not mean that the rules don't apply to her," Harry said. Draco smirked.

"She is just defending what’s hers, you know, like you did when you were younger, Potter. If I remember you weren't a fan of the rules," he said.

"You are compering this to Voldemort?" Ginny asked.

"Why not? The Aurors are the ones the children see as punishers. They come in to there home with wands drawn against someone that can't defend them selves. They are the ones that cast their siblings and parents in Azkaban just because they can. And in Potter's case I was more referring to the time he almost killed me." 

"You can't blame the Aurors for arresting criminals," Ginny said red-faced.

"They aren't always criminals. They are scapegoats or to powerful or just to brave. They come to  **my** city and take children, couse most of them are just over seventeen, and send them to Azkaban without a trail. It is not just my girl that don't like Aurors, it is everyone in Death Eater City."

"Don't lie! You sit with two Aurors right now, and you should show a little respect!"

"The Aurors that comes into my city and treat everyone like garbage and think they can take their frustrations out on us aren't worth my respect!" Both Fred and George had a hand on Draco’s shoulders to calm him down.

"They risk their lives to keep scum like you safe from people that would want to kill you! People that think you got away to lightly!"

"Ginny!" Molly shouted and Ginny sat down in her chair again glaring at Draco who was smiling nastily.

"You think they protect us? Do you even know whom the ministry chooses to  **watch** us? Have you ever heard of Herman Whiteshild?" It was silent.

"He lost his family in the war. Wife and two children. He is a bitter and angry man, and it is men like him they choose. Men that hate us. That want to punish us. We have to protect ourselves against our protectors. Some of them throw nasty words at us and pointing out the ones we lost, some show their anger in other ways, like casting jinx’ and hex' or beating us up. The worst is the men that ruin the ones that are too weak to fight back."

"So, they give you a proper punishment?" Ginny said.

"Ginerva Weasley! If you don't shut your mouth right now I will kick you out of my house!" Molly shouted and Ginny crossed her arms and lent back in her chair. Being quiet.

"So," Fleur said. "'ow did you get th' scars?" Everyone looked at her shocked. She just shrugged. "I'm jus' wondering."

"Would you believe me if I said I don't know what it was other than claws?" Draco asked.

"Not a werewolf?" Bill asked.

"I’m not sure. I was a little out of it when it happened and it was more than one."

"Well, now I don't want one more depressing or war related word said as this table," Molly said looking at everyone. "Who wants dessert?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..... What do you guys think? Leave a comment if you want to. XD
> 
> I have been going over the chapters and fixed some of the grammar and spelling errors. Hope you find it easier to read now. XD


	13. chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a flash back of the twins’ and Draco’s first meeting after the war…

_Carina had run away. They were supposed to be getting some ingredients for the few potions they were allowed to make, but Carina had been scared off by an Auror. Draco tried following her, but he was too big to cut trough the crowed as fast as his little girl. It didn’t help that he was too small to see over most of the people. In his rush to find his little girl Draco didn’t notice his hood falling down until someone grabbed his shoulder and dragged in an empty alleyway. He tried shaking the hand off, but the person was too strong. Suddenly he was thrown on the ground and looking up at the man that had manhandled him. Draco didn’t recognize him, but it looked like the man recognized him._

_“Filthy Death Eater SCUM! You think you can here?! I will show you, you Child killer! I will kill you Malfoy!” Before Draco knew what was happening the man had his wand drawn and pointing at him._

_“You think those scars will hide who you are?! I will show you sc-“ Suddenly the man fell to the ground prettified. Draco looked slowly up at the two new additions in the ally. They wore horrid magenta robes that clashed with their ginger hair._

_“People,”_

_“shouldn’t do,”_

_“this things,”_

_“right outside,”_

_“a shop selling,”_

_“children toys.”_

_“He will,”_

_“scare them,”_

_“off.”_

_Draco looked at them funny. What were they doing?_

_The twins looked at the blond sitting on the ground. He was cute in a rough way. The scars marring his beautiful face gave him a strong appearance even with his delicate looks. It was something that bugged them though. He looked kind of fam-_

_“Malfoy?” Fred said and George looked at him._

_“Draco Malfoy?” Fred nodded and George looked at the blond once more. He was looking them like they were crazy and… Yeah, that was Draco Malfoy all right._

_“What are,”_

_“you doing,”_

_“here?” They said the last word together and Draco finally placed them as the Weasel’s twin older brothers. The only Weasleys that he knew of that had a sense of humor._

_“I’m looking for my girl,” he said as he rose from the ground. “You haven’t seen her? She is about this tall with brown hair and brown eyes. She is wearing a grey cape matching mine and black boots. She ran off for about ten minutes ago.”_

_“Yeah,” said the one that was missing an ear. Draco decided to call him twin number one._

_“she came running in to our shop,” number two._

_“looking like she had seen Voldemort himself.”_

_“She your kid?” They looked a little skeptic. Draco didn’t blame them. Someone hi age claiming to have a four year old? He wouldn’t believe it._

_“I adopted her quit recently,” he said. “Would you mind taking me to her? She was scared off by one of the men in the crowd.”_

_“Sure,” number one._

_“Follow us,” number two. Draco had to make sure he got their names later._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter. XD  
> I’m back and will try to update at last once a week. ☺


	14. chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Hope you like. XD

The dessert was eaten in more or less silence. Molly was the only one trying to keep the conversation going and asking her kids about their day. Everyone gave her short answers except Charlie who started talking about a new dragon they were getting at the reserve. Molly didn’t like this one bit!

“Mal-… Black?” Everyone looked at Ronald.

“Yes, Ron?”

“Can I ask why you did it?”

 

Draco stared at the youngest male ginger.

“Why I did what?”

“Why you didn’t say it was Harry?” The ginger didn’t need to say anymore for Draco to know what he meant.

“I am not sure myself, but I was tired of having _them_ in my home and I didn’t want Riddel to win. I never really believed he could do it, but Potter was my best bet,” Draco said slowly.

 

“You didn’t think he could do it?” Bill asked. It was weird to talk to someone that had not thought that Harry could defat Voldemort. “He had done it before.” The blond met his gaze and Bill felt like he looked into the eyes of an old man, but he got that feeling with his siblings sometimes too.

“You are asking me if I was willing to believe something no one ever saw. That I would place my life in the hands of a kid. That I should trust the words of an old man that had no problem sending children to kill. That I never though Potter strong enough to kill a man over twice as experienced.” Black glared. “In the end I still think he was just stupid enough and Riddel was too confident.”

 

“Stupid? You think I was _stupid_ enough?!” Draco looked at Potter.

“Yes, that and you had an advantage not many of us had.”

“What?” Draco looked at his fellow Slytherin.

“You had everything to gain.” Zabini held Draco’s eyes and Draco knew he hadn’t forgotten.

“I had just as much to loos-“

 

“You didn’t Harry,” Blaise said. He is the center of the attention now and for the first time since the war it doesn’t bother him.

“You didn’t have anyone to protect in the start. You had everything to gain by killing _him_. You would always gain, never once have you had anything to loose if you killed Voldemort.” He sighed and looked at Harry. “I went to school with kids that could cast the three unforgivables before they started Hogwarts. Kids that mastered _wandless magic_ at the age of 14, but they couldn’t do anything since they would loose more if Voldemort was dead then if he won the war. They could loose their whole family if they supported you in the open. Since you had everything to gain you got something not everyone had. You got a choice.”

 

Silence filled the room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? Leave a comment if you want. XD


	15. chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Sorry for late update, but I got the king of colds and I haven’t been able to get out of bed before now so…  
> Hope you enjoy!

Everyone was still more or less silent till it was time for Draco, Fred and George to go. They said their goodbyes and left.

 

Molly stared at Blaise for a while before deciding to say what was on her mind.

“Is the legend true then, dear?” she asked.

Blaise who had been stuck in memories looked at her. They were sitting in the living room now.

“Witch legend?” he asked.

“The one about Dumbledor’s second army. I have only heard rumors about them, but it is said that no one could know their identity because of what people saw them as.” Blaise couldn’t help the smirk that his lips formed. After all, he was and always will be a Slytherin.

“You think we got help from the _Snakes_ during the war?” Ronald asked.

“Ronald!” Molly yelled. “We got help from _many_ Slytherins or don’t you remember Snape?”

“I didn’t mean him, I just can’t see those kids helping us out!”

“I am one of those kids you know,” Blaise said and Ron looked at him.

“I didn’t m-“ Blaise raised a hand.

“I know. You know that I’m not like that, but you don’t.” Ronald looked confused.

“Do you guys remember how Draco was the boss of slytherin already in first year?” Some nods. “What you don’t know is that we called him the Prince of Slytherin for a reason.”

“He got the House Title in first year?!” Everyone looked at Arthur. He composed himself. “I mean, when I went to school the youngest who got it was Andromeda in third.”

“When we went to school it was only Ravenclaw and Slytherin that still held the tradition,” Blaise said. “Marcus gave away his Title because he didn’t want to be Prince when he never were going to become king. No one wanted to take the Title from him so he needed to find someone that could beat him in a duel.”

“And he choose a first year?” Hermione asked a little skeptic. Blaise smiled.

“You have no ide how much power Draco really had. He was an only child to two pureblood lines. Th-“

“I thought that you were for mu-“ Blaise jumped in before Hermione could take it too far.

“I’m talking about heritage. Like it or not, muggelborns don’t have the same knowledge or magic as purebloods and half bloods. In pureblood lines magic goes from generation to generation when it can.”

“When it can?”

“Because we have so many children our ancestors magic can’t give them too much of a boost since it have to give everyone the same amount,” Molly said. “Draco was the only child of two lines of very old magic. It was nothing to hold back.”

“Plus Lucius killed his father the day Draco was born to take over as Head Of The Family and give his son an extra boost,” Blaise said.

“So you are saying that Harry had the power to get rid of Voldemort because his parents dies and he was the only child in the Potter line?” Hermione asked and Blaise tried to be patient, but really? Why must everything in the heads of the youngest people in the room always have Potter on their brain?

“So he choose Black because he had the raw power to beat him?” Blaise looked at Ronald, shocked. Maybe it was hope after all?

“And the knowledge. Draco was trained and the only problem was to get him to fight. Well it wasn’t that hard, but it took guts.”

“How so?” Arthur asked. Blaise smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked! If you didn’t sue me…. No, don’t do that… -.-  
> I will try to update tomorrow or the day after, but we will see.  
> Comment and like if you want to. XD


	16. chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler chpter flashback!!! :-P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!!! Faster than I thought, but here is the flashback! XD

_“Hey! Malfoy junior!” Blaise saw the older slytherin come after them and started to wonder how Draco managed to get in trouble so quickly. It was the SECOND day! They stopped and Blaise admired Draco’s ability to make it seem that he look down at even grown ups._

_“Well, if it isn’t the Shark of Slytherin,” Drake said and Flint smiled._

_“I was wondering if you were as knowledgeable as they say. I mean when even Potter didn’t want you, you can’t be that smart, can you?” Flint said. Draco’s gray eyes studied the older for a while._

_“ **Potter** don’t like knowledge, or haven’t you seen who he hangs around? The new Weasley must be the dumbest one yet.” It was said in a board tone and his face didn’t move a muscle. _

_“Sure you not just stupid?” Flint said and Draco rode his eyebrow annoyed._

_“I am not stupid. Can’t say the same for you though.”_

_“Heard your mom would miss you if you went to Dumstrang and that’s why you aren’t there now. You a mommy’s boy?” The slytherins disappeared._

_“What did you call me?”_

_“Heard you aren’t done with your magical **accidents** either. That’s why you need mom close?” At that point Blaise had stopped looking at the older boy and had his eyes locked at the blue sparks between Drake’s fingers. He had never seen pure magic before._

_“The only one that will need their Mother when I am done is you!” And with that Marcus Flint levitated into the air and out of the common room. He hit the wall in the hall in a shower of sparks. Blaise sighed Snape was going to kill them._

_Afterwards Flint ¨gave¨ his title to Draco because he showed that he was stronger. When Draco found out he was more than pissed._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Was it good? Fun? Well hope you liked. XD


	17. chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 17th chapter!!!  
> Sorry for not updating, but I have been moving and haven't had access to internet... I almost died....
> 
> so Here it is!!!

“So, Black got it because he couldn’t control his temper and knocked out Flint?” Charlie asked. Blaise smirked.

“He was on an warpath afterwards and hexed Marcus to the hospital wing every week the rest of the year. It made the upper years scared of him and the rest of us started to idolize him. You should be glad he never really went all out with you Harry,” Blaise said thinking of all the hexed he learned that year.

“You mean he went easy on us?” Blaise was stuck in he memories and didn’t think.

“Yes, Draco could have easily made your lives a living hell, but  

 

“You have NO IDEA what you are talking about! He spent years being nasty to us and playing pranks. He was mean and loved making us miserable!” Blaise looked at Harry in shock. He had never yelled at him before.

“It was PRANKS! He was hardening you for the outside world. You think Draco was mean to you? You are taking about name-calling and some childish hex’. Draco could have done much worse, trust me. He learned things from his father that no children should know.”

“I didn’t need hardening! I grew up being a slave and a punching bag for my cosine! I knew name calling and worse.”

 

“You needed to have people not like you in this world. You needed to start protecting yourself. You needed someone to show you dark spells. You _needed_ Draco. Emit it, if Draco hadn’t bothered being `mean´ to you, you would have let things that Voldemort and the Death Eaters said get to you.” It was silent for a while.

“Why are you trying so hard to defend him?” Ronald asked. Blaise looked at him.

“Because he was my best friend. I have known Draco since I was five years old and he was there for me when I needed him.” Blaise looked at his fiancée. “He showed me how to live even when my life was at it darkest and when _he_ needed _me_ I wasn’t there. I left my friend because I was too afraid to protect what they meant was worth protecting. I ran to you and I didn’t realize what I lost before it was too late. I let my friends fight my battles for me. The last I can do is defend them when they are being threated unfairly.”

 

“I don’t care that you defend him, but I would like to know if there ever were anything more than friendship?” Percy said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Love it hate it? Leave a comment so I know I'm doing something right.... 
> 
> I wish everyone a gooood weekend! XD


	18. chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Very sorry for not updating for a while! Thanks for all the kudos and the comments!

“With Draco? No, he always went for older lovers.”

“But?” Blaise sighed. He didn’t like to talk about it.

“We were not supposed to get together with our friends and I broke that. Draco isn’t angry for himself that we are engaged. He is angry for Theo…”

“Is that why he didn’t want to talk about him with you when you asked?” Ron said and Blaise nodded.

“That and I was a coward. I ran when they trusted me to stay by them. To them and many of the other Slytherins I am a traitor.”

“They can’t blame you for siding with us! That just shows how self-centered they are. You were scared and you didn’t want to do evil things like they did,” Harry said looking annoyed.

“You think that they weren’t scared? They helped each other when no one else would step up for them. They stood together and tried to save their families. I just went into hiding and refused to help my best friends.”

“They can’t have been good best friends if they can’t forgive you,” Ginny said. Blaise looked at her.

“I grew up with Draco, Greg, Vince, Pansy and Theo. I knew them my whole life and they knew me theirs. We trusted each other with secrets that no one was supposed to know. That they aren’t willing to forgive me is not because they are bad friends, but that what I did hurt them so bad that they can’t stand to be near me.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it is a short update, but it was all I had time for. ☹
> 
> Hope you liked it regardless. XD


	19. chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is a new chapter! Hope you like! XD

Carina looked up from her book when she heard a soft knock on her door.

“Come in!”

 

Draco opened the door and looked in at the soon to be twelve year old. Her wavy hair that just a week ago had reached her belly now barely touched her shoulders. The brown hair were bleached some places so that she could color it in her house colors when she knew what she was. Brown caramel eyes surrounded by dark lashes met stormy blue.

“How did it go?” she asked. Draco sighed and went in to her. He sat down beside her on the floor, she still wasn’t used to the softness of the bed, and met her too old gaze. How can someone so young have so old eyes? He thought, but it was easily answered when Carina took her hair behind her left hair and reviled the burns down her jaw and neck. He knew she had more under her cloths.

“They want to meet you,” he said and watched little girl frown her brows.

“Why?”

“Because they want to give you a chance at being part of their family.”

“But I don’t want to. I have a family!” Draco sighed.

“How about you meet them, like you met Fred and George, to see if you like them or not, before you decide? The Scorps are going to meet them and the one I am carrying are going to be in that family. Don’t you want to see the ones you will be sharing a family member with?”

 

Carina looked at her dad thinking. She didn’t want to meet people like _that_. She hated the _light_ wizards. But papa Fred and padre George was okay… Maybe their family would be tolerable.

“If I don’t like them I don’t have to meet them again, right?” Dad smiled.

“Of course not. I wont force you to be a part of a family you don’t want to.”

“Okay. I’ll meet them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo? What do you think? Kudos or comment!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!!!! Also a little announcement: I am starting a new Harry Potter fanfic it is mostly het with slash and femslash on the side. It is second generation and will be mostly right according to the books, but I had to mess a little with the ages so that they all are in school at the same time not too young to date and fall in love. Plus James and Lilly will be twins. The main characters will be Scorpius and Lilly plus two of my own characters with the names of: Atlas Orion Kontos and Carina Eridanus (Yes the same name as the one in this and she will have the same personality, but this story and the new one have nothing to do with each other). Now on to the story!

 

Molly sat down in the chair after everyone had left. She had known that her children had changed and that some of their relationships to each other were shaky, but now… She sighed. Molly hoped she could get her family through this. Arthur sat down beside his wife and held her hand.

“We will get trough this, Molly. We always do,” ha said, but even he heard that his voice sounded tired.

“They weren’t like this before the war ended. It is like that was the only thing that they all could agree on. They had to stand together, but now…”

“Some of them feel like them have lost their goal Mol. They are just a little lost.”

“Then we will make sure they find there way again,” she said and Arthur smiled.

“Of course.”

 

…………………………………………………………

 

“You think we can trust black?” Hermione looked at her husband.

“I don’t know Ron, but if what he told us is true…” Ron sighed.

“That means the war never ended. It just shifted,” he said before hiding his face in his hands. “I didn’t fight to give shit to the other side. I did it so that we could finally live… Just live.” Hermione hugged her husband.

“I know,” she whispered. “Me too.”

 

………………………………………………………….

 

“Can you believe the nerve on that bastard?! Talking down at you and being an ungrateful gitt!” Harry sighed. Ginny hadn’t shut up since they left and it was starting to give him a headache. He tried to tune her out and sneak up to his boy’s room. The only place safe from his wife’s temper. It’s good that it usually over pretty quick.

 

…………………………..A little smut knida………………

 

Fred and George loved their new nightly ritual witch was really just their lover undressing, but- They watched fascinated as their lover tommy was exposed. The round bump that was their kid. They watched as Draco caressed the bump while looking in the mirror. The small smile on his pink lips. He took their breath away. Their underpants got uncomfortable as Draco took of the rest of his clothes showing of even more white skin. It was marred be scars, but it was beautiful to them since it showed how strong their lover is. Then when their Dragon turns to them fully naked and smiles that smile they know they are in for a steamy night.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo….. Good? Bad? Want more steam? Would love to know what you think! XD


	21. chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Draco’s children! Hope you like them.

“Sev!” The small blond stopped and looked up at his dad.

“Yes?” Draco looked into his son’s blue and green eyes to make sure he couldn’t lie.

“Have you seen Cissa? We are leaving soon and she needs to get dressed.” The blond eight year old sighed.

“She asked Eri to do her hair and Iris got jealous so Eri took both of them up to her room to do both,” he said before doing a once over of himself in the mirror. He was wearing black trousers, a grey shirt and one blue and one green Converse. Cissa thought it was cool and she usually got what she wanted.

“Do I look okay?” Draco smiled and sat down on his knees in front of his only son.

“You look stunning,” he said as he took in the ruffled white blond hair and the light green and the light blue almost gray eyes.

“You don’t think they will find me weird?” Scorpius looked down at his white hands. Draco took a hold of his shoulder so that he met his gaze.

“Why would they find you weird?”

“I don’t have the same eyes as the rest of you,” he said and Draco sighed. Sev was right. Even though Scorpia was his sister she had Draco’s gray/blue eyes. Two like eyes. No one in the family had green eyes and Sev was very shy and uneasy about having it.

“There will be a boy that can change his eye and hair color there. Remember Papa Fred and Padre George told you about him?” Sev nodded.

“Edward. Your second cuisine.”

“Yes, maybe you should try hanging out with him?”

“I think I’ll just stick to Cissa and Carina.” Draco smiled.

“That’s okay too.”

“Dad!” Both father and son turned to the door the see a girl in the doorway. She was wearing a light gray summer dress and sandals. One green and one blue. Draco smiled a little before taking in her hair. The earlier plain with blonde hair that had been down to her waist had now an orange stripe in the front and waved down to her knees. Draco sighed. His oldest daughter had used magic on the youngest. _Great._

“You happy with your new hair?” he asked and couldn’t help, but smile at how her face lighted up. Cissa nodded.

“Yes, Carina did Iris’ too. She wanted super short and now she looks like a boy,” Scorpia smiled showing of her missing tooth. “I wanted to have orange like Papa and Padre.” Draco’s smile turned into a smirk.

“Have you showed them yet?” She shook her head. Draco got up from the floor before taking his Scorps hands and going down stairs where he guessed Carina was. Most likely hiding behind Fred and George.

 

Carina straitened her black dress when she heard footsteps approaching the stairs. She hided behind her Padre and stared down at her black shoes. She was studying her green and blue stockings when she heard the first stifled laughter from her Papa and Padre.

“You got a new hairstyle Angel?” George asked and smiled wide when Cissa nodded while skipping happily down the stairs.

“I’m showing of that I’m your daughter too,” She said. “Carina did it for me.” Her Papa and Padre turned to look at her.

“You did a pretty good job,” Papa Fred said smirking, but it turned into a warm smile when he noticed that Carina too had a thin orangey brown stripe on her left side. You wouldn’t notice it unless you were looking.

Carina blushed when she noticed that her Papa and Padre were staring at her own stripe. She coughed a little before turning to her Dad and siblings.

“I’m sorry for not asking, but the orange is normal hair color so I thought that it was okay,” she said to her dad before glancing at her brother. “I have some more if you want one too, Sev.”

Sev smiled before looking up at his Dad to see if it was okay.

Draco sighed.

“Well, when you two already have it I can’t say no to Sev, can I?” Carina beamed before going to take her brother hand and going upstairs again. Draco shook his head before looking at his lovers.

“Look at what you have done?” Fred and George just smiled. Draco took in the twins. Both wore black shoes and blue jeans, but while Fred had on a green cardigan and a gray t-shirt George had a plain light blue shirt. They looked stunning. He looked down at his gray Converse and black skinny jeans before he took in the bump on his stomach that was visible since he only wore a green t-shirt with a blue-gray open shirt. It dawned on him that his whole family matched and he couldn’t hide a smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Good? Bad? You like the personalities of the Black children? Comment or/and kudos! XD


	22. chapter 22

Scorpia watched as her Papa and Padre went into the fireplace. She hated flooing. Carina says it’s because she never manages to walk out without tripping. Scorpia would never admit that her older sister was right. Scorpia was a girl and girls was graceful. Aunty Pansy had told her that.  
Her hands played with her new long hair and she smiled. Her older sister was good with magick. Scorpia looked at Eri. She was the definition of graceful in Scorpia’s book. Long limbs and a perfect posture made her look royal. The other children they played with had nicknamed Eri for Queen Black and Scorpia was proud of calling Carina her older sister.  
When Carina Eridanus looked at her Scorpia Narcissa stopped playing with her hair and straighten her posture. The beautiful face of her older sister softened as she smiled and it was impossible to look at the scars on the side of her face. Carina had the most amazing smile and Cissa giggled as she took her older sister’s hand when their dad said it was their turn. She was still smiling as her older sister said the name of the place they were going to and stepped through knowing her sister would catch her if she fell.

 

On the other side Mr. and Mrs. Weasley waited with Ron, Ginny, Harry, Fred and George. Molly had wanted to meet her new family with just her husband, but the three youngest hadn’t wanted to leave them alone. She watched Fred and George smile as two girls stepped out of the green fire. Molly held her breath as she watched she smallest of them stumble, but the older steadied her and smiled at the blond before looking at the others in the room. Molly felt her hart swell when she noticed the scaring on the left side of her face and neck. Her hair could easily hide it and the scar didn’t ruin her aristocrat features, but just the thought of someone so young already having it broke her hart a little. Molly looked at the other girl and was a little taken aback by the warmth she seemed to be emitting. She looked like an angel with her hart shaped face and long almost white hair. Her light blue eyes were smiling at her sons warmly and her sons were smiling back. When Molly saw the orange stripe she had to stifle a laugh, but when she noticed a similar stripe in the older more composed girl’s hair she knew that what ever her other children said these girls were family. Molly took in the girls’ cloths next and was a little put out at how skinny they looked (this is Molly’s skinny, they are not underweight!). She had to do something about that! The oldest wore a black summer dress with quarter sleeves and blonds (a little gothic) and nice black shoes. She looked stunning, but Molly frowned at the one green and the other blue stocking. She noticed that she younger girl beautiful dressed in a white dress, but she wore one blue and one green sandal. Why? The floo flared again and this time two boys walked out. One being Draco, her new son, that was showing his belly this time and he looked stunning. The other looked like a much younger version of his dad and he looked just as stunning even with his orange bangs. When the boy looked up Molly and the others couldn’t hold back a shocked gasp.

 

“What he heck is up with his eyes?!” Ron got out before Molly hit the back of his head.

“You keep your mouth shut!” Everyone looked at the little blond girl. She walked up to the much taller ginger and sat her hands on her hips.

“You say one bad thing about my brother and I will make you wish you were never born. You understand?” Ron was taken aback by the fire in the little blue eyes and all he could do was nod without speaking. Scorpia smiled sweetly before patting the ginger on the belly and walking back to her older sister. Draco and Scorpius sighed while Fred and George tried hard not to snicker.

“We trained her well,” Fred said to the family that looked a little shocked that the little girl could be like that.

“She know how to keep a Weasley in their place,” George said with a cheeky smile. Scorpia smiled right back.

“Can you pleas behave?” Draco asked his lovers before looking at his Angel. “They were just shocked Cissa. You shouldn’t have talk to him like that.” Scorpia looked at the floor.

“But-“

“Dad’s right,” Sev said and Cissa looked at her twin. “I can take care of my self, Cissa. I’m not a baby.” Scorpius was glaring at the floor. The Scorp twins didn’t say anymore. Molly hit Ron again.

“Ow! What was that -?” He shut up when his mother gave him her _look_.

“It’s fine Mrs. Weasely,” Draco said when he saw that Molly was staring to apologize. “They fight all the time. It will be over soon.”

“Well,” Molly said clapping her hands together. “How about we introduce ourselves? We are being incredible rude.” The last was meant for Ginny, Ron and Harry that were still steeling glances as the youngest blond male. It was Harry that stepped forward first. He cleared his throat.

“I’m Harry. Harry Potter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…. A little late, but here is a new chapter! Hope you liked it. XD
> 
>  
> 
> -Cat


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update… Have had some tests and some boring school stuff that I had to do…. But here is the new Chapter!! XD

_It was Harry that stepped forward first. He cleared his throat._

_“I’m Harry. Harry Potter.”_

“Ron,” Ronald managed to get out before his sister stepped forward. Ginny was dressed in a fitted blue dress and she was adored in jewelry.

“I am Ginevra Potter. Harry’s wife.” Molly sighed. She would never understand what her daughter wanted to prove.

“I’m Molly, the mother in the house,” she said whit a smile. “And this is my husband Arthur.” Arthur smiled and nodded.

 

Carina just stared at them. The Potters made her wary. When she noticed that her dad was looking at her and that neither of the Scorps was going to speak, she sighed.

“Carina Eridanus Black,” she said before looking at Cissa.

“Scorpia Narcissa, nice to meet you,” Cissa said with a small smile.

“Scorpius Severus,” Sev nodded after straightening.

“And I’m Gred,” George said trying to lighten the mood a little.

“No, I’m Gred,” Fred said looking at his brother. “Your Forge.”

“No, no, your Forge and I’m Gred.” The two youngest in the room giggled, but when they saw their dad slowly raising his hands they tried to keep a serious face even though they couldn’t get the smile of their face.

A loud clap sounded in the room and everyone stared at Draco. The two that were arguing stopped and stared a little fearfully at their lover.

“You,” Draco pointed at the twin waring the light blue shirt. “are George and you” he pointed to the other. “are Fred. I’m Draco and now we can move on.” Fred and George nodded and the Scorps laughed at their Papa and Padre. Carina let a smile grace her lips before looking at the shocked faces of Ginny and Ron. When she stole a glance at The Boy that Lived she was puzzled that he almost looked angry. She averted her gaze to Mr and Mrs Weasley before he could see her staring. Mr and Mrs Weasley were smiling and Carina decided to give them a chance. They had raised her Papa and Padre after all.

“It must me boring for you to only meet grown-ups. How about we go outside so that you can meet the other children?”

 

Noisy. Scorpius looked at the garden from the front door. Ron, Mr and Mrs Potter had already gone to what he assumed was their own close family. The sheer amount of people in the garden was daunting and Scorpius felt Cissa take his hand. He knew she was trying to not fidget since her fingers twitched ever so slightly.

“Look, mum! It’s angels!” A five or six year old shouted and pointed at Scorpius and his sister. The boy had light blond hair, almost as white as the Scorp’s and he was trying his hardest to drag his half-veela mother to them.

“Calm’ down, mon pettit. It’s not nice to point.” The garden had become silent as everyone stared at the new people that were standing with Mr and Mrs Weasley.

Bill took hold of his girls’ hands and they walked together to join their mother and brother to great the new comers.

 

Victoire smiled and giggled as she held out a hand to the boy twin.

“’m Victorie! And that’s m’ baby brother Louis and m’ little sis Dominique.” The boy just glanced at her before looking up at the man behind him.

“Scorpia,” the girl with the long hair said smiling. “This is my twin brother Scorpius and my big sister Carina. Scorpius and I are 8 years old.” Victorie glanced up at the dark haired girl just as the wind blew in her hair. She gasped.

“How did you get those? They are almost like daddy’s!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo…. What do you think? Leave a comment or Kudos. I will post all about the children again in the next chapter, but if you can’t wait I have already written about them in the AN in chapter 2. XD


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The children:
> 
> Bill and Flour have Victoire, Dominique and Louis. Victoire (10) and her little brother Louis (5) look like their mother with light blond heir and blue eyes. They are both on the tall side, like their father and they have his freckles. Dominique (8) is a typical tomboy. She has short dark ginger hair and her mothers blue eyes. She has her mother's skin so, no freckles!
> 
> Then Percy has two kids he got with Audrey, but they separated. Molly (8) and Lucy (5) are copies of each other. Both have chestnut heir and dark brown eyes. They are a little small for their age and both of them are very smart.
> 
> Ron and Hermione have Rose (6) and Hugo (2). Rose have her mother's curls, but her father's color. She is petit and have freckles. She has her mother's personality and her father's blue eyes. Hugo has already showed sings of his father's clumsiness. He has dark ginger hair and his mother's brown eyes.
> 
> Ginny and Harry, so far only got one child. James Sirius (8) has his father's black unruly hair and mother's brown eyes. He is taller than his father was at that age and maybe a little on the chubby side.  
> Hope you like. XD

Carina met the girl’s gaze. Flashes of green, red and yellow comes to memory, but she don’t let it bother her. The screams that rings in her ears is ignored and the smell of burnt flesh she is used to. Carina smirked at the girl.

“It’s a scary story. You don’t want to hear it,” she said and the girl pushed her chest out.

“I will have you know that I am very brave! Nothing can scare me. I know have dad got his, and that-“

“Victorie! Stop,” the half-veela said. “This is not nice.” Carina heard a sigh and looked at the girl’s sister. She had short dark ginger hair and the blue eyes looked annoyed. She must not like her older sister very much. The two blond girls of the family was arguing silently until the father stepped in.

“Maybe we should let someone else introduce themselves?” His wife nodded and with a quick bye they went back to the lawn.

 

Charlie’s introduction was fast and playful. Both the Scorps eyes lit up when he mentioned dragons and all the children thought that they should give him a chance.

After Charlie, Percy and Zabini walked up with two girls. The girls were shy and didn’t say much, but it didn’t matter since the Black children was busy staring at Zabini.

“You knew uncle Theo, didn’t you?” Cissa asked and the dark skinned man looked down at her.

“Yes, I knew your dad and all his friends too,” he said with a weak smile.

“So you knew aunt Pans and uncle Greg too?” Zabini just nodded and looked away. Guilt, Carina didn’t think she would give mr Zabini a chance.

Next up were the dunderhead and his wife and children.

“I’m Hermione and this is Rose,” she said putting a hand on a bushy head. “And this is Hugo.” She smiled at the baby in her husband’s arms. “You already know Ron.” The bushy girl was staring at Sev.

“Why do you have two different colors?”

“Rose!” The woman looked apologetically at Dad.

“I have one eye that see magical energy and one normal. Their different because they don’t see the same things.” Sev smiled shyly while he repeated what his big sister had once told him.

Both the Girls infront of them suddenly looked very interested and Carina didn’t like the way they looked at Sev. Like he was some kind of new animal they could dissect. The dunderhead got his daughter and wife away from them when he saw their faces. Maybe he wasn’t that bad.

“Then it is only one more before we can eat,” Molly said and ushered her youngest child and her family forth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was I mean to stop there? I don’t know… Hope you liked the chapter! I know the introduction was fast, but you will get to know them better when they’re more one on one. They are too many Weasleys to take in one go!  
> Comment or kudos or a smile!
> 
> X Cat


	25. chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo… I have to take exams soon so I thought that I should post a new chapter before I have to study. XD  
> Here is chapter 25! <3

Harry was nervous. He held Teddy’s and James’ hands as he and his wife walked up to his ‘not so much anymore’ rival. Draco Mal- **Black** was not the boy he remembered from his childhood. He could never see _Malfoy_ as a dad, but it seemed like _Black_ was a good one. Every time one of the children seemed back and smile at them and they relaxed again. That was another thing that made Harry uncomfortable. _Malfoy_ never smiled like that. The teenager Harry remembered never smiled at all, especially not that kind warm smile that black had. It was disarming and Harry knew he was up to something.

 

“Hey, I’m Jamie and this is my mom and dad. We are Potters and this is Teddy,” the bushy black haired boy said, but Carina couldn’t take her eyes of the other boy. He must have been her age and one moment his eyes was blue and the next they were a warm brown. He was a little taller than her and at the moment his hair was a black that matched the two other Potter males. She blushed when the tanned boy caught her staring and smiled.

“Real name is Edward. Teddy is my nickname.”

“I am Scorpia and this is my twin Scorpius and my big sister Carina,” Cissa said and Edward looked at the twins instead. He stared at Sev and smiled before he turned his eyes to one bright blue and the other a dark green. Carina thought that maybe this boy wasn’t that bad when she saw the smile Sev gave him.

 

Ginny did not like how Teddy kept glancing at the oldest girl while her son started talking to the youngest. The oldest Black girl had to be trouble if she was the one that kept messing with the Aurors that was stationed at Death Eater City. She had heard of the Ghost of Death City, as they called is, and she would not let her hurt any of her family. She would keep an eye on Carina Eridanus Black.

 

James Sirius Potter did not understand why the cute girl didn’t seem impressed with him. Everyone liked him and he often would have to lie to get away from people, but this girl didn’t seem to care. Why? He was the only son of the man who lived! Why didn’t he get her attention? Thinking about it none of the new children seemed to care about anything other than Teddy. This wouldn’t do. James was used to attention and he would get it from the cute angel. No matter what!

 

“You are a Metamorphmagus,” the little blond girl said suddenly cutting Jamie of mid sentence and Edward tried not to smile at the fuming boy. Edward smiled at the twins.

“Yepp,” he said and glanced at the oldest of the girls. Again. She really was pretty. He didn’t notice his hair turning to match her brown before the girl twin clapped and the beauty’s cheeks filled with pink. His face felt like it was on fire and he smiled at the twins again.

“That is awesome,” the boy twin said and the two colored eyes looked at Edward with awe. Edward had felt the same when he had seen the boy’s eyes. He must now what it was like, Edward had thought. He must know what it was like to be stared at.

“I think your eyes are pretty cool.” The boy smiled a little shyly.

“So you are our cousin?” the girl said and Edward frowned. What?

“Eh…”

“Your grand mother was my mother’s sister,” Edward looked up at the blond male. “They never had much to do with each other, but your mother was my cousin and the Scorps are your second cousins.” Edward’s head snapped up to look at his godfather. Was that true? Why hadn’t he been told this? After his grandmother died, why hadn’t he been told he still had a family?

 

Harry looked at the boy he loved like his own son and felt his hart snick. _Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Good? Bad? I was also wondering if you want more lemon? How much steam do you readers think is okay?  
> Hope you liked it. <3  
> X Cat


	26. chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So sorry for not posting for a while my dad had hart surgery and I have been a bit busy helping him and finishing up school and exams.... But! Now I don’t have much to do and will try my best to update again soon! I will do my best. XD  
> So, here is the new chapter!!!

Draco noticed that Potter got his wife and kids away fast after that. Had Draco done something wrong? He could never understand Potter. He saw the other Weasleys talking in hushed tones to their children. Most likely trying to explain what Draco and his children were doing there.

“How about the grown-ups go sit while the children play?” Molly said, gesturing to a long table that was covered in food. Draco glanced at Carina and she nodded before taking the Scorps and going further into the garden while Fred and George escorted him to the table. By the looks of the younger Weasleys he knew this would be a tiring visit.

 

Carina dragged Sev and Cissa towards the other children.

“I don’t like them,” Sev whispered and Carina sighed.

“We promised to try,” she whispered back. “Besides, that Teddy kid looked cool.”

“I bet you think he is super cool,” Cissa said, just loud enough for the other kids to hear, with a sweet smile. Carina refused to blush and just raised an eyebrow at her little sister. Cissa giggled and ran ahead.

 

Scorpia stopped in front of the oldest kid (Teddy) and smiled.

“So, what do you do for fun around here?” she asked as Eri and Sev joined. She watched as the, for now, blue haired boy blushed a deep crimson when he glanced at Eri. Scorpia smiled. They liiiiiiked each other!

“We play stuff or tell stories,” the annoying black haired kid (James) said. Scorpia didn’t like him so she just eyed him skeptically.

“Play what?”

“Lots of stuff, but mostly we just run around having fun. The girls sometimes like just sitting and talking, but that’s booooring!!!”

“So you run around for no good reason?” Eri asked and Scorpia noticed the oldest blush again.

“Well it is usually tag or we play with water-balloons and stuff,” he said.

“I guess we can play tag,” Scorpia said and the kids smiled.

 

Laughter soon filled the Weasley garden and Draco watched his children run around with the others. They didn’t look as into it as the other children were, but he gathered that this was as far as they would come to day. He sighed and leaned back in his chair.

“So, Ma- er.. Draco? What happened to the oldest face?” Everyone around the table stopped talking and looked at him. Of course they wanted to know. Draco sighed again.

“If you really want to know you can ask her, but I would say you shouldn’t stick your nose were it is not welcomed, Granger-Weasley.” She looked a bit embarrassed, but Draco could see she knew she had crossed a line that could not yet be crossed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to write more next time. Maybe finishing the visit or I may write a flashback. Hoped you liked it! XD


	27. chapter 27 part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!!! XD I went for a flashback… okay?
> 
> the rest of the flashback will be next time since I like cliff hangers and this chapter would have been too long since part two is from different perspectives. XD

_Eridanus was in her brother’s room when someone knocked at the door. The sound woke the two year old in the crib and she tried to calm him when she heard he door being smashed in. She ran to the window with the baby in her arms and looked out the window in time to see two men in red robes dragging her father out of the house._

_She heard her mother screaming that they hadn’t done anything wrong, but none of the other men standing in their garden seemed to listen. She watched her father yelling at her mother and then she is running inside._

_Her brother is crying in her ear, but she heard her mother coming upstairs. She heard the door slamming against the wall as she sees her father being thrown on the ground with wands pointed at him. She is in her mothers embrace when the men in red cast the first curse._

_Her brother is screaming in her ear while her mother is crying in her hair. Suddenly her mother took Sirius out of her arms and she is trying to drag her out of the room, but Eridanus can’t take her eyes of her fathers screaming form as he wrights on the ground. The men were saying things. Mean things, but they stop and as they disappear with her father, her mother manages to get her away._

_Mother doesn’t say anything other that they have to move._

_“Where?” she asked, tears streaming down her cheeks._

_“To where people like us are safe,” came the chocked reply. Her mother grabbed her small hands and stared into her four year old’s face._

_“I need you to be strong for mama, okay?” Eridanus nodded and her mother kissed her forehead. “Thank you, Eri.”_

_What her mother didn’t know was that the new place would be swallowed by flames in just a couple of months._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for short update… I had a summer cold… Hope you guys like it all the same. XD


	28. Chapter 27 part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new chapter!!! I'm back. <3

_When Auror Lester heard that they were supposed to burn down the Death-Eater City he didn’t really think much about it. He had learned form an early age that Death-Eaters was bad and after the war he didn’t believe any of them could possibly be good. They had killed and maimed many of his family-members and close friends, so with a mind filled with hate he followed the other Aurors that had been picked out. If Mr. Lester had known the people he flowed out that day he may have realized what was to come. Because every one had lost their family and half their mind in the war._

_Natalie was inside her room watching her daughter entertaining her baby brother. She was smiling down at the only family she had left when the first spell hit._

_Feindfyre was the ordered spell. The twenty aurors were hovering over the city for a while before the lead Auror, Mr. Howel, cast the first spell and the rest watched as the spell hit one of the many buildings. The fire spread fast and then the screaming began._

_Natalie’s first instinct when the screams tore trough her children’s laughter was to get out. In seconds she had her two year old on her hip while her other hand reached for her daughter’s. The ministry had sized her wand so she had nothing to defend them with, but she would be dammed if she let anything happen to her children. With her dark blue eyes blazing she got her children out of the building and into a hell of flames._

_A spell hit the side of Auror Lester’s broom and suddenly he was going down. The before small dots of running Death-Eaters got bigger and bigger and when he finally got control on his broom his hart stopped. In the ocean of fire-beast it was a woman running with one child on her hip and another holding her hand. The little girl couldn’t be more than four and her small legs were running all they could. They were covered in soot and the woman was chugging every now and then because of the smoke. A scream made him look away from the family and he felt the cold take over his soul. By the size of the then fire clad shadow the witch could not be older than ten. She was burning to death in front of a crying woman that was reaching for, what could be her daughter’s hand. The time that had seemed to have almost stopped when he noticed the family was speeding up again and he noticed more women and children screaming and dyeing around him. That was not what he wanted and he flew out of the flames with the determination to stop this massacre._

_Natalie felt her daughter’s hand slip out of hers and her hart beats faster. They were so close to the tree line were who ever was doing this, had put up a shield so that everything wouldn’t burn up. That was the first time she got a glimpse of the silver dragon. It was rushing trough the flames with children in its claws. She screamed, trying to get its attention, but the screams and the rumbling from the fire was to loud. She fell to her knees beside her daughter’s still form, clutching her baby boy to her. How could she have let this happen? She couldn’t take her eyes of her oldest child’s body. Her little princess was not moving and she was cowered in soot. Her little girl. Tears were streaming down her face as she heard the sound of running feet. She wished with all she had that magic would save them as an idea formed in her mind. She would not let her family die. She was a born Black and no woman from that house would let her children die. She sat down the crying two year old before lifting her daughter’s lifeless body in her arms. She willed all **her** magic to save them._

_Theodore was running trough the flames when he heard children crying. He turned around and started running towards the sound. What he found broke his hart. A little girl crying over her mother’s dead body with a two year old boy clutched in her small arms. He ran to them and got the girl moving. He knew better then to try to take the baby. She would never let him take her only family. They were almost trough the shield when a flaming-tiger leapt at them. Theo saw the right side of the girl’s face started burning before he pushed her out into the woods and got the cursed fire over him._

_Auror Lester heard the no ring in his ears as he was forced to disparate to the ministry. How could them not see that they were just as bad as Voldemort if they could just kill children like that? That they were monsters killing innocents? He had to tell the Minister or Potter. Auror Lester did not see the Obviate before it was too late._

_Eridanus was clutching her brothers crying form as she ran trough the woods. She had to get somewhere safe. She had to protect her baby brother. She had promised mommy. She ignored the screaming pain in her face as she ran a little faster. Safe. Safe. Safe. It was the only thought running through her had as her magic kicked in and they disappeared with a pop._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… What do you think? It is a bit longer since I thought that since I haven’t updated in a while because of health you guys deserved something a little longer. XD  
> Hope you liked it.


	29. chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! XD Sorry for the wait…

Molly got all the children to sit by their parents when the food was served. An attempt to make sure her children would watch their mouths.

“So, Carina, are you exited to be starting Hogwarts?” Molly asked and the brunet looked from her plate to meet her stare.

“I had wanted to go to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic like my parents, but I am not allowed out of the country, so,” she said before looking down at her food again. Molly frownd.

“And why are you not allowed out of the country my dear?” she asked and the girl glanced at everyone around the table before looking at Draco.

 

Draco sighed.

“Since she was born right before the war ended and had two dark wizards as parents, the death-eater rules apply to her too. It is a stupid system that makes sure all dark wizard children have to go to Hogwarts when they know we want o send them out of England,” he said before patting his oldest on the back.

“They are inviting a continuation of dark lords and ladies,” Carina said and Draco’s hand settled hard on her shoulder.

“How do you mean?” Granger-Weasley asked.

 

Carina smirked at her dad when he sighed and let go of her. She looked at the curly-haired witch.

“The first dark lord recorded became a lord because light wizard wanted to stop dark wizards using their way of magic. The light wizard made a law to forbid dark magic and the dark wizards fought for their rights to keep their ways. It is because light wizard suppress us that we fight. Muggel wars have started for less, have they not? Now you are treating us like dirt and we are prisoners to your law system. We can be sent to Azkaban as soon as we some of age for the littlest of crimes. You ruin our families and homes and we can’t do anything about it. When an animal is corned it will fight.”

 

Hermione felt taken aback by the fire in the little girls brown eyes. It was so much anger in them and she wonder what have put it there.

 

Nobody says anything when the girl raise from her seat and walks away, but that the Metamorphmagus gets up and runs after her raises a few eyebrows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is short but the next chapter will be super cute so hope you can forgive me.


	30. chapter 29 part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new chapter for you. XD  
> still a bit short though... hope you like.

When Edward “Teddy” Lupin rounded the corner he did not expect the curse that came flying at him. He didn’t mean to. He really didn’t mean to, but instincts can be a bitch.

 

Carina sent the hex without thinking. She was used to watch her back and she did not recognize the steps. Suddenly she was pressed up against the house wall with and growling boy holding her. She stared, shocked, up into golden glowing eyes. What just happened?

 

The moment Edward came to and saw the girl he was pinning he took a stumbling step back.

“I-I’m so so sorry! I-I didn’t mean to,” he stammered while focusing on the ground. His head turned to the side so that she couldn’t see. He didn’t want to see the disgust and fear. Damn! He was doing so well lately.

“It’s okay.” Edward’s head snapped up and his now normal eyes focused on the small smile the girl was giving him.

“No, it isn’t. I must have scared your pants off.” The girl giggled and he felt himself blush. God, he should stop talking.

“You have to do better than that to make me afraid,” she said and when she stepped towards him he couldn’t move. She had pretty eyes. A warm brown that shouldn’t be that kind after him attacking her.

“So, you are a wolf born? Or do you just have instinct?”

 

Carina was right in front of the boy now. He looks like a corned animal. Not knowing if he should stay or flee. His hair had turned a cloud gray and his eyes was a dark blue, but when she reached out and laid a hand on his cheek his eyes turned brown. Her brown. She blushed.

 

Edward laid his hand over the girl’s when she started to take it back.

“Just instinct,” he whispered, scared of braking the moment. He may just have the instincts, but it was enough. It was enough for other people to back away, not wanting to be near. It was enough for people to judge him. Be vary of him. No one really touched him. No one really let him play with their kids. Just in case. The girl smiled.

“Then I don’t see any reason to be scared.” He was hesitant, but when he reached out to hug her she let him. He had never had a warmer hug.

 

When the boy reached out Carina didn’t feel disgusted or scared, but a little shy. She never felt shy! She knew that the boy had come to try to cheer her up so when they embraced it was one of the warmest hugs she had ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? You will see what Draco and the grown ups are doing in the next chapter, but I wanted a bit of cuteness after the last chapter. XD


	31. chapter 29 part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!! Here you go. XD

_Nobody says anything when the girl raise from her seat and walks away, but that the Metamorphmagus gets up and runs after her raises a few eyebrows._

 

Potter calls after the young boy, but Granger stops him form running after them. The Weasley family don’t notice that Draco whisper something into Fred’s ear before they feel magic wash over them. They look at the lovers.

“It is so that the children won’t be able to hear what I am going to tell you,” Draco explains. The parents looks as their children, but they are still eating, not noticing that something had happened.

“I just want to tell you that you should be careful of what you say when my kids can hear. They will defend themselves if they see it fit and I imagine that you know it won’t be pretty.”

“So you **have** taught your kids dark magic then, Ma-Black,” the she-Weasel said. Draco felt his temper flare, but he relaxed when he felt George jump from his seat.

“The only _dark_ magic our kids know is from the _aurors_ that don’t care that there is children around when they decide to punish someone.”

 

The fists that smacks into the table scars the kids and they are all staring at a silently fuming Harry Potter.

“They wouldn’t do that,” he whispered, but you could see the anger burn in his eyes.

“Then you don’t know anything, Harry.” Everyone, but the confused kids looked, shocked, over to Charlie. He wore a thigh smile, probably for the kids sake.

“I have seen how the ministry threat people they think have the power to oppose them. Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to be allowed to start a dragon reserve here? I have signed hundreds of papers and rules that make it impossible for me to have the dragons fly outside the reserve and I’m not allowed to ride them, because I could _hurt_ someone. If they were so strict me, a silver class war hero, I can’t imagine what kind of rules supposed dark families have.” Suddenly Charlie had a face full of blond hair and a lap occupied of a little girl.

“I like you,” Scorpia said smiling before turning to look at her dads. “Can we take him home? You can have one more, right dad?” Draco’s cheeks colored and he shook his head.

“I have my hands full with two, so you should ask Theo.”

“Yeah, Uncle Theo must be lonely,” Scorpius said shearing a smile with his sister. She was now bussing in Charlie’s arms.

“Yes!” She looked back at the ginger dragon tamer. “You would _love_ Theo! He is cute and caring, but really though! He defeated a rough werewolf without magic once. That was super cool!” She smiled wide. “And you have scars so you won’t care about his,” she stated proudly.

“Is he really cute?” Charlie asked in a serious voice and the girl nodded. Fred took down his spell when he realized that his daughter had saved the day.

“He also have a beautiful singing voice, like daddy.”

“Don’t extradite now, Cissa. He isn’t **that** good,” Geroge said playfully. His blond girl nodded seriously.

“You are right, no one is as good as daddy.” Scorpius nodded too and Fred and George smiled prodely.

“But he is a close second.”

“No, third,” Scorpius said. “Carina sings better.” This made Rose Granger-Weasley perk up.

“Does she sing in a group?” she asked, her brain working hard.

“Yes, I’m in the three queens. How so?” Everyone looked over to Carina Eridanus and Edward “Teddy” that was walking behind her. Rose got up from her seat and looked the other girl over. She could be… Felt herself blush.

“Then,” she said and held out a hand. “I’m a big fan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Is anything confusing just comment and if it is not a secret to the plot I will try to write it in in the next chapter. XD


	32. chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I have had time for a new chapter! School was crazy busy after Christmas and I have had three oral presentations, one of them was 15 minutes! Plus two written exams, why do teachers do that? Have all the tests at the same time? I have more free time now though, well until May...

_Rose got up from her seat and looked the other girl over. She could be… She felt herself blush._

_“Then,” she said and held out a hand. “I’m a big fan.”_

 

They had left shortly after that, using Draco’s health as an excuse. The atmosphere between the grown ups where strained and Carina didn’t like to be recognized.

When the kids where in bed Draco, Fred and George sat in the sitting room with the muggle radio turned low.

“Maybe we should just tell them everything and be done with it?” George said while stroking his lover’s belly.

Draco sighed from his spot between the twines on the couch.

“Not to be rude, but I don’t think your family can take everything at once. They are too hot-headed to listen to it all before walking out.”

“They will calm down faster though,” Fred said, stroking a hand trough blond locks. Draco looked up at him and a small smile spread on his lips.

“You two want to do it the Gryffindoor way? Going in wands casting?” The twins sheared a small smile.

“Not exactly. We would have to use Slytherin cunning too.” Fred started.

“Yeah, we must have the right wording for it.” George said before the brothers stood up and offered their hands to Draco.

“It has been a long day, maybe we should rest?” They said it together and their lover couldn’t help, but smile.

Draco took one hand from each of them and let his husbands help him up. He was far enough into the pregnancy for it to affect his movability and he was a little tired.

“I guess we should get ready for bed then.”

 

“I can’t believe my parents are buying what that guy is saying. Disrespecting the ministry and talking bad about you. Can you believe his nerve?!” Harry just nodded, not in the mood to calm down his hot-headed wife. He was tired and Ginny was sometimes too much.

“He almost killed Ron and mom just let him have dinner with us? With our children?! And Fred and George! How can they let that evil Death Eater have their children?! I bet he has poisoned them or they where more damaged in the war than we thought…” Harry looked up when Ginny didn’t say anything else and was unnerved to see that her eyes was glazed over. He got up from the bed and embraced her.

“What is it?” he whispered into fiery-locks.

“We didn’t really help them after the war, did we? We just let them deal with each other and soon we were all too busy for them. I really hope that git is good to my brothers or else I will make sure he never sees his kids again.” Ginny’s word got lower at the end and Harry patted her on the back.

“Let’s get in bed. Maybe we need some time to cool down,” he said and his wife nodded.

“Yeah, things will be better tomorrow.”

 

“Do you think it is true?” Ron asked his smart, but sleepy wife.

“That what is true?” came the hushed reply.

“That they are threated bad?” Ron had not been able to stop thinking about it since they left his parents house.

“Who, darling?” Hermione asked while snuggling into her husband’s side.

Ron, just realizing how tired his wife was smiled softly and stroked her hair.

“Go to sleep. I can ask you again tomorrow,” He whispered into fussy curls. A soft sound escaped Hermione before she was fell into slumber.

That left Ron alone with his thoughts witch rarely was a good thing. In the end he got only two hours of sleep and his loyalty to the ministry was wavering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Good? Bad? Eponine (a beta) will be starting looking over my grammar and spelling starting with the earlier chapters soon! Hope it will make a better reading experience! XD


	33. chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe my teachers! They made us have two more mock exams and now I’m practicing for an oral exam in natural science (Or what ever you call it in English). Thats school for you...
> 
> Well I had some time to write now and wrote this. Hope you guys like it. XD

_“A date?” Draco repeated while looking at the twins like they had gone insane._

_“Yes, we would-“_

_“like to go-“_

_“on a date-“_

_“with you.” They smiled and Draco looked over his shoulder to where Carina was playing in the store. She was too occupied with whatever she was playing with to listen in on them. Draco glanced at the twins again before staring at his dirty shoes. Even though Carina and him had been visiting for a month now after the accident, Draco could not claim to know anything about the two ginger men and them asking him out was weird to say the last._

_“I don’t even know you,” he said trying to figure out a way to let them down easy. He would not be the reason for Carina not to be able to come here anymore._

_“That is why we asked you out.”_

_“You can get to know us better on our date.” The two redheads said. Draco looked at them again._

_“Why both of you though? You two have a thing for each other?” Draco tried being mean, but the twins laughed._

_“No, we just-“_

_“Like to share.” Draco could did not like to admit that the men looked quite sexy while smirking._

_“What if I don’t want to be sheared?” Draco asked and the two gingers faces fell._

_“Well, we still like you so…”_

_“You would have to pick the one you like.” Draco frowned._

_“Wouldn’t that ruin your relationship though? I don’t want to come between you…” While one of the twines lit up and looked ready to joke about the “between you” part, but the other shook his head._

_“We owe each other to be happy,” he said. It was the first time Draco got a hint of their differences and it interested him._

_“Okay. How about I go on a date with each of you on your own and we can take it from there?” Draco said and the twins’ faces lit up. “Then I can see how you really are.”_

_When a week later Draco dressed up after dropping his three kids off, he wondered who he would get to see. From what he had observed the last month he knew one twin joked more then the other and had a shorter fuse, but they kept changer their names around so he didn’t know what his name was. The other twin was more calculating and while he had the same sense of humor as the other he knew when to laugh and when not to. Draco also believed he was the one taking care of the bills and other important things in the shop._

_So as Draco looked in the mirror while he buttoned up his gray/blue shirt he wonder who he was going to get to know first. Fred or George?_

_While in the flat above the Weasley shop Fred was trying to calm George down. He was getting nervous and since he was the first one out he did not feel as confident as he usually was. He knew it was better for him to go first since Fred was better at smooth talking at could easily fix anything George may say wrong today, but it still didn’t calm him down. He sighed as he tore off another shirt to take on a dark blue jumper instead. He had to look perfect._

_“It is going to go fine,” Fred said from where he was sited on his own bed. “You are the romantic out of us. You will charm your way into his hart. No problem.” George stopped fiddling with his jumper and collapse on the bed next to his brother. The hair they had grown out so that George didn’t have to have people staring at his missing ear, fanned out around his head._

_“We have fallen to hard this time,” George said closing his eyes and Fred hummed._

_“Yeah, but we where already crushing on him at Hogwarts so it isn’t that weird.” George opened his eyes at that and looked up at Fred when he got up._

_“He was a pretty good prankster, wasn’t he?” George said dreamingly. Fred smirked at his brother. They where so far gone when it came to Draco. The blond had more or less been on their mind since their third year when they saw the then first year hex Flint with talking pimples. They had agreed on then and there when Draco was not fund out even though the teachers had to spell away the pimples ever lesson to make them quiet, that they where never going to prank the dragon. It was the schools motto after all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is about the start of their relationship and getting to know them a little better. :)  
> I have a question for you readers though. Would you like the dates next time or more of what is happening now?  
> Leave a comment and I will do what the most want. XD Thanks for reading! <3


	34. chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! XD

“What’s up, dearlin’?” Carina’s lips twitched. The wind was blowing in her hair, whipping it around her face, as she stared up at the stars.

“I met a wolf kid some days ago,” she said, but she did not turn around. The teenage boy jumped up on the rooftop with ease and landed at her right side. His eyes where glowing amber as he looked at the smaller girl.

“Was he a cutie?” Carina laughed and looked up at the boy soon to be man. He had darker hair than her. Dark brown almost black and his face was shaped like a Greek statue. He was beautiful and tall like all the Black men.

“That was not what I was thinking about Reggie,” she said as she ran a hand through her cousin’s half long tangled strands. The smile that had been playing on her lips died as she took inn his thin body. He looked half starved, but still his smile and eyes shined with mischief.

“How is the pack?” Carina asked, her voice suddenly getting rough.

 

Regelus picked up his “baby” cousin with ease and hug her to him.

“We’re awsom’! I promised you right? I’ll protect them,” he said smiling at the last family member he had. He pretended not to notice as she hugged him tighter and when her tears made the air smell salty. It was better this way, he reminded himself when he felt his throat grow tight. She was safe with Draco. She could be happy with them and have a good life. He told himself that he could never give her that so it was mean to wish that she was with him.

 

…………………………………………………..

 

Draco was staring out the window and did not notice Pansy coming up behind him. So when she spoke he jumped.

“She running away again?” She said and Draco spun around. He relaxed when he saw who it was though.

“She is not running if she comes home in the end. I understand wanting to see him. It is not easy being a werewolf these days,” he said, looking out the window again. Pansy glared out the window.

“It is not ease being anything not light these days. I bet the only creature they think is worthy is the unicorns. There is no lost love between them and creatures that does not look pretty.”

Draco giggled.

“They fear things that are stronger than them and paint them with the dark brush,” he said. “It is sad really. They can not set aside the differences enough to save magic.” Pansy froze at the glazed look in the moon gray eyes.

“Draco?” her voice shook. “Have you seen something?”

 

Draco looked at his childhood friend. She had become a woman far too fast and she carried herself as a proud forty year old, not a young lady in her twenties. He smiled softly at her. She looked like a queen with black locks up in a bun, her hair spun like fine silk around her head. She had soft, almost not there wrinkles around her brown eyes and her face was set in the stone mask they used when they where younger. The mask that had slowly been worn off by child laughs and love so deep, it could only be between parent and childe.

“If the light side does not step down, someone will make them,” he said with his own mask feeling so wrong as it fell into place. “And I am afraid it will not be our fight, Pans.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while, but I hope I can update more often now that summer-holydays have begun. XD


	35. chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm finally back after after having to use my summer and up till now to finish a year worth with education in History and Norwegian. It took more time than I thought and some other stuff happened, but now I have time to relax and write again. So hope those that are still interested in reading after this long pause enjoy the chapter. :)

_“If the light side does not step down, someone will make them,” he said with his own mask feeling so wrong as it fell into place. “And I am afraid it will not be our fight, Pans.”_

Pansy felt her hart sink, but she didn’t say anything. She had learned in the war that while Draco seemed to know what was going to happen the blond man was cursed with being unable to tell anyone. They had had their fair share of fights because of it, but in the end it was those skinny, white ass shoulders that bore the burden. The trust that developed in the pure-blood children that where forgotten by the grown-ups, was engraved in their bones. After everything their unofficial leader had done, after everything he had taken the force off, their loyalty could never waver. The small blond angel had sacrificed so much for them to come out of the war alive.

When Pansy walked past her daughters bedroom that night she couldn’t help thinking about those that didn’t make it and the feeling that she could loose someone again almost made her cry.

 

When the twins heard the creaking of a window signaling their way ward daughter coming home they went to get their lover to bed.

 

“Are you coming to bed or are we going to sleep without you?” Draco turned to his two lovers and smiled tiredly. The two gingers were leaning on each side of the door and smiling at him.

“I can’t let the two of you sleep alone can I? Who is going to make sure you don’t suddenly spoon each other?” Fred made a face while George made gaging noises before running to Draco.

“You will have to save me, baby! Don’t let that riffraff get near me!” Draco laughed as the bigger ginger tried to hide them and sheared a loving look with Fred.

“I guess I have no choice.” Fred held out a hand and George steered Draco to him with an arm around his waist. How did he ever fall for these adorable fools? How could he not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will start writing more often now. The chapters might not be long, but hopefully they will be coming faster. ☺


	36. chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year! Here is a new chap. XD

_Draco couldn’t help but smile at the nervous man before him. They had not even been sitting for ten minutes before the ginger managed to spill water all over the table. George’s cheeks where as red as his hair and Draco found the man absolutely adorable while he stuttered apologizes._

_George felt like an idiot. He always ruined things and without Fred to help him out he didn’t know what to do. George muttered another apology as the waiter finished cleaning up the water._

_“Well, at last you aren’t as_ dry _as the other men I have dated.” George looked up at Draco in shock. The blond beauty was smirking and sipping his glass of wine. George snickered a bit before leaning a bit over the table._

_“I’m only this wet when I have a beauty in front of me,” George said and a pink blush graced the dragon’s cheeks._

_“Crude,” Draco said, but a smirk played on his lips. George leaned back in his chair and smiled at the blond._

_“I know this seems like out of the blue to you, but Fred and I we… eh…”_

_“You what?” Draco asked the ginger. It seemed he had problems deciding the words and Draco was curious. George smiled at him and the blond felt his hart skip a beat. The adoration in his eyes was nothing Draco had seen before._

_“Fred and I have always been pranksters. I think mom knew it from the moment we where born. It was the first of April.” Draco smiled._

_“The day of pranks,” he said and George laughed._

_“Yeah, we were doomed from the start. It didn’t help that we thought it funny that no one could tell the difference between us. The first pranks we puled were being each other. We would fool our parents and siblings and after a while it was not enough. We weren’t really bad before starting Hogwarts and finding out about the marauders. We found a book about all kind of spells and potions and we tested them out. We had so much fun and it was easy getting away with thing. We must have driven our mother mad every summer. I will say that it didn’t give us many friends, but that was because no one understood.” George smiled and his eyes met Dracos. “That was what we thought before we saw you. While we understood that it was more revenge than just for fun like us, the things you did... We decided when we saw what you did with Flint the school motto was right. Never tickle a sleeping dragon.”_

_“So, you had a crush on me when I was a first year?” Draco asked feeling kind of honored._

_“Yeah, and it never really left,” George said and the intensity in his eyes swallowed Draco whole._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! The first date! ☺ Would you like the date with Fred next or shall I save it for another time?


	37. chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new chapter! Hope you like. XD

_A few days after his date with George, witch turned out to be one of the funniest evenings Draco had ever had, it was Fred’s turn. While George had been nervous and cute in the beginning of their date Fred was confident and down right sexy. George had kept their conversation light and talked excitedly about what Fred and him were working on, his twin asked questions about Draco. How was it like living where he lived? Are your friends nice? How are the kids? What do you like to do?_

_Draco hadn’t talked this much in years and the genuine interest that burned in Fred’s eyes where breath taking._

_“I think we have talked enough about me. I must confess that I know a lot about what you are doing, after my date with George, but I would like to know how you feel about this kind of relationship.” Draco managed to get it all out and watched as Fred lent back in his chair._

_“George and I have always done things together. We have never been comfortable doing things without each other. No one saw it as a problem before we started dating and always ended up being with the same person. Mother was the only one that didn’t find it weird. Mostly because she had twin brothers and had seen what they were like.”_

_Fred took a sip of his water glass while studying Draco over the rim. He was truly stunning and the curiosity that shone in the silver-gray eyes made him look really cute. It was nice having those eyes only on him._

_“Most people don’t realize how dependent George and I are of each other. We have done everything together and the though of starting dating, kissing and even sex without each other seemed weird in theory.”_

_“In theory?” Draco studied Fred and a thrill went down his spine at the intensity of the dragon’s eyes. Fred covered it with a smirk._

_“Yeah, when puberty started and all the hormones ran around like crazy we tried to figure out how to do it. George and I were really proud when we found an older girl that was willing to have us both. Problem was that we quickly realized that we didn’t like each other.” Fred sighed. “While we had no problem sharing her we really couldn’t stand to touch each other. We have learned how to do thinsg now, but it was really awkward in the beginning. To have someone between us is one of the best things we know. We get safety from each other presence and the warmth and love from our chosen. It is amazing.”_

_The feelings that shone in Fred’s eyes where almost too much. The love and warmth almost hurt. Almost. Draco cleared his throat._

_“So one of you likes the top and one likes to bottom then?” he asked trying to lighten the mood. Fred smiled._

_“It is more who like the back and who likes the front. We both love topping unfortunately.” Draco felt his face slowly turning a bright pink. Oh Merlin and Morgana! Fred broke the intense stare that he had developed and turned serious again._

_“I will admit that George’s and mine’s relationship got worse after the war. We where mostly alone and both of us had moments where we thought that we would loos the other. I watch George almost bleed to death because of a cutting hex that took his ear off and he almost lost me in the Final Battle. I almost didn’t make it and everyone was so busy with other things afterwards that it felt like they where leaving us behind.” Draco smiled weakly._

_“I know the feeling.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was the first dates done! Want to have more flash backs or do you guys want to know more about the now? Leave a comment and I shall see. XD  
> Hope you like it so far!


	38. chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer than normal since I have used two of my now scheduled writing sessions. Tell me in the comments if you want to see chapters like this or if you want me to continue as I have with shorter, but more frequent updates. ☺ Hope you like!

Fred and George watched as children ran around in the tall grass. Sev and Cissa had some of their friends over and playing amongst the butterflies where one of the big things for the death-eater kids now days. Eri was with them too, staring longingly into the woods and not really paying attention unless someone called out to her. Wind was blowing through her short locks and she looked so miserable even surrounded by children’s laughs. Before Fred could stop him George went to sit beside her. Fred sighed before watching the kids again. Someone had to be responsible.

 

“Missing your wolf?” George said as he sat down and Carina smiled weakly at him.

“More like worrying about him.” George put an arm around her.

“Boys that age have a tendency to get into trouble. Fred and I were really bad when we were that age.”

“You weren’t hunted though,” she whispered and lent her head on George’s shoulder.

“We were at war.” Carina looked up at the serious tone that was so foreign on her Padre. George was staring straight ahead, not focusing on anything.

“We were young and dumb at we wanted to make a difference. We- **I** fought battles I wasn’t ready for. I didn’t know what happened half the time and by the time I realized what was at stake it was too late to back out.” He looked down at his oldest daughter before coming a hand through chin length hair, showing off his missing ear.

“I watched people around me disappear and not knowing if it would be one of my brothers next. Or mom and dad. I fought for what I believed and I know how hard it can be. I won’t say I know what Regelus are thinking or felling, but,” he stopped almost choking. George turned and looked at Carina. He ran a hand through her hair and smiled.

“But I know that he wants you happy. Even though he want to have you there with him, he does not want you in any kind of danger. Okay? He loved you, but right now there are some things he have to do and he wouldn’t want you to worry.” Tears were streaming down from brown eyes and her lips were trembling.

“I know,” her voice was getting stuck on the lump that had formed in her throat. “I just wish I was strong enough to help. Not just him, but Dad and everyone else. Your all my family and I don’t feel like I’m worth it. I mean, I can’t do ANYTHING! All I do is prank people and you guys never lean on me. Never really **talk** to me. I mean, Regie is always there to help me when I’m feeling down, but he never let me see him like that.” George hugged her to him and smiled above her head.

“Sometimes all you have to do is make people laugh. That is what Fred and I did. We never let people forget to laugh.”

 

“How long have they been like that?” Fred looked over at where George and Eri was sitting and shrugged.

“No idea. Want to go check on them?” Draco shook his head.

“Let them be. I think our little big girl needs some Padre-time.” Fred raised an eyebrow.

“We aren’t good enough?” he asked as Draco sat down beside him.

“Today it is George, who knows who it will be tomorrow. Kids that age change their mind faster than you can say anything.”

“Like going from almost not talking to calling people Papa and Padre?” Draco just smiled.

 

_“I-I’m sorry” Both Fred and George froze and looked at the girl that had just entered the room. The almost eight year old was staring at their bare chests. They were in the middle of dressing and hadn’t noticed the door open. Both Fred and George were happy that they had their pants on. That would have been awkward._

_“Hey, Carina. Did you want something?” George asked, but the brown haired girl was too busy staring at their scars. Especially Fred’s mirror shatter like chest scar._

_“Carina!” She snapped out of it and met the twins’ stare._

_“Dad said to bring you down for diner,” she said and Fred and George smiled._

_“Thank you, we will hurry,” Fred said and they finished dressing. Carina was still there when they were done._

_“Was there anything else?” George asked and Carina hid in her long locks of hair._

_“No, I just-“ suddenly she straightened her back and looked them in the eyes. “I just wondered witch one of you are Padre and witch is Papa?”_

“I got an owl from Potter.” Fred shook of the memory before looking at Draco.

“Did he want anything? Was he mean?” he asked.

“He was quite formal, but not mean. He asked if it was okay for us to spend some time with Edward,” Draco explained.

“Edward? You mean Teddy? Harry wants you to spend time with his godson?” Fred’s eyebrows almost reached his hairline.

Draco smiled. “I think it is the godson that wants to get to know us. I think it may be good for Edward to know us and maybe he can meet the pack.”

“Harry won’t be happy with that.”

“And when have I ever cared what makes Potter happy?”

Fred laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think? Hope you liked it. ☺


	39. chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another longer chapter! Please tell me if you guys like this or want more updates, but shorter chapters in the comments. ☺

“Teddy! Are you ready yet? The portkey is set to activate soon.” Edward “Teddy” Lupin gave himself another onceover in the mirror before sighing. Ginerva had picked out the cloths for him and he felt ridicules in the red and yellow patterned vest coat he was forced to wear. It didn’t help that he also had to wear a light purple shirt and dark red tweed pants. Thinking back at what Black’s kids had worn to the Burrow he felt overdressed and he was afraid they would laugh at him. He didn’t have time to change now though so out of spite he turned his hair slytherin green with silver stripes. When he noticed the shade of his eyes he blushed, but Harry yelled for him once more and he hurried down stairs. He hoped to Merlin that nobody would know where the shade of brown came from.

 

Harry felt a stab in his hart when his godson ignored him in favor of looking at the portkey. He couldn’t blame Teddy though. To be honest Harry had totally forgotten about Mal- _Black_ after the trails where done and when Adromeda passed away he didn’t think about the family relation between him and his godson. Teddy thinks he didn’t mention it out of spite and that he only wanted Teddy for himself, but it wasn’t like that. Harry knew what it was like living without family and he would never have denied Teddy that. After the war Harry had been so caught up in having a family with Teddy, Ginny and the Weasleys that other thing just seemed too much. He felt that he had to build a family for both himself and Teddy and he was so proud of the family he had that Teddy maybe having other relatives he might like to meet was never a thought. He was happy with Harry so why would he need meeting other family members that may not like him, like Harry’s blood-family? Harry could understand that Teddy was mad at him, but he hoped that letting him meet them now would help smooth things over. This was one of the reasons Harry decided not to mention his godson’s hair color.

 

“They are here!” Carina Eridanus looked out of the window as her sister ran out of her room. Edward and his godfather were walking towards the old manor and a smile grace her lips when she notice the green and silver hair.

“Cute pup that,” Regie said as he came up behind her. “Shame about the cloths though.”

Carina looked up at her ragtag cuisine and started walking.

“We should go and welcome them with the others.”

“I don’ like the grown up. I bet he smells bad.” Carina’s laugh rang through the mansion.

 

She did not notice that Regulus opened the window and jumped out.

 

“This place looks a bit run down,” Edward said as they walked towards the old mansion. It looked like an overgrown brick house with a bunch of green wines covering the beige bricks. It was big though. Three stories high and twice as long surrounded by big trees. Some of the windows where boarded up and many looked white. It had looked exactly like a ghost house if it weren’t for the beautiful white door. It looked like there was a story craved into it about a bunch of animals. Just as his fist was about to touch the door something heavy hit the ground beside them.

 

Harry had his wand pointed at the boy before he registered what had happened. The teen boy looked to be around seventeen and Harry had never seen someone look so wild and gaunt since Srirus after Azkaban. The amber eyes shined in the mid-day sun and dark brown locks of hair where tangled around his face. The boy was only wearing holey jeans and a t-shirt which should be way too cold in the autumn air.

“So, you’re the cub,” the teen said turning towards Teddy, but not taking his eyes off the wand pointing at him.

 

Draco hurriedly opened the door when he heard Regie’s voice. Regulus and an Auror more or less alone was not good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little cliffhanger ;) Hope you liked!  
> This fic has past 90 pages in word now btw! Couldn't be more proud! <3


	40. chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chap! Because of some doctor appointments it is a bit late… sorry! Hope you enjoy though ☺

Pansy watched from the top of the staircase as the awkward greetings ensued. Potter was trying not to show that he was looking around for dangers and little Edward seemed embarrassed beyond belief at how his godfather was behaving. Draco had his old mask up and acted as if there where noting uncomfortable about the welcome. A small smile graced Pansy’s lips when she saw Carina glancing at the new boy and how the boy straightened his back when he noticed. She remembered when her Anthony did that for her. Young love was a beautiful thing, she thought as she disappeared down the hallway.

 

Draco was cursing the twins for forcing him to do this on his own. Potter was looking around with a hawk like gaze for anything dangerous. Like they would have had that lying out in the open with the kids running around. Not that they had anything anymore.

“Daddy!” Draco shook his head and looked down at his youngest daughter. She was hanging of Regulus’ arm and the wolf-boy, Merlin be with him, didn’t seem to mind the over excited girl.

“Yes, darling?”

“Are we going to show Reg and Edward out lessons?” Scorpia asked, big light blue eyes shining.

“I haven’t canceled it, but I though we should ask first. Not everyone like that kind of thing.”

“I won’t stop practice just because of an Auror that can’t come on a sensible time,” Carina said. Potter blushed.

“No one else could-“ He started, but was silenced by Edward.

“No one wanted me to be here without a bodyguard, even if Fred and George was here,” he said with a glare at Potter that would have made the Black family proud.

“You can practice the duet with Eri!” Scorpia exclaimed. Carina’s whole face turned red.

“Duet?” Edward and Potter asked at the same time.

“Yeah, silly! We have music class at half past four. Everyone get together and sometimes we even make big plays or concerts that we get some money from!”

 

Music? Edward was sent back to a time where his grandmom would lift him up on a small bench in front of a grand piano and play for him. He remember her laugh as he clumsily tried to copy her.

“Is music a Black family thing?” he asked. Draco smiled weakly at him, but it was so much warmth in it.

“The black family has three big traditions. The star related names, music and doing thing their own way,” the blond said and the adoration in his eyes as he looked down at his twins took Edwards breath away.

“Let’s not forget ‘e fourth one!” the boy they met outside exclaimed. Edward looked up at the gingerly teenager and he wore the biggest smile ever. “We never back down! ‘nd the fifth, we have the handsomest men and the most pretty women known to wizard kind!”

“You aren’t exactly handsome Reggie,” Scorpia said with a giggle as Regulus picked her up.

“Well, you ‘aven’t seen me as a man yet, princess.”

“Wait, you are a Black?” Harry asked.

“Yep, on ma dad’s side. Eri is my cousin from her mom.”

“We are not from the main branch though,” Carina said and Edward felt warmth spread through his cheeks when he met her gaze.

“I think Edward and us share the same ancestor about ten generations up. Dad is much closer.” Edward could feel his hair starting to change and quickly looked away before he took on anymore of Carina’s features. He forced it to change to the same shade of blond as the others instead of the warm brown.

 

“Let’s get back to the topic though. I would lov’ to see my pretty gals sing. What about you, new people?” Regulus said deciding to help Draco out. He looked awfully out of place with the Auror.

“Sounds cool,” the boy said and glanced at Carina out of the corner of his eye. Regulus smiled. Looked like the cub liked his little cousin!

 

After agreeing to watch their music lesson, Harry and Teddy followed everyone through the left side of the house until they came to a big double door. Black opened one of them, but as Harry and Teddy was about to step through he stopped them.

“Some of the children you are about to see do not look normal,” he whispered. “Some have bad scarring and other have some missing limbs. I want you two to swear not to say anything about it. Some of them have just braved going out of their rooms and do not need you two making mean comments, knowingly or not. Do I make myself clear?” Teddy nodded and his face suddenly turned serious. Harry had never seen that look before.

“I have been through a war, Black. Plus I’m an Auror nothing will face me anymore.” Harry felt himself stiffen as it looked like Black didn’t believe him, but when the double doors opened wide and he got a glimpse of the children, his hart sank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, good? Bad? Okay? I read it over before I posted it so hopefully it is better then the last chapters. :)  
> I want to mention that the reason Regulus talks weird is because he was turned when he was around five and didn’t have any contact with grown ups before Draco. I think he is cute though. ;)


	41. chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter WARNING: There will be descriptions of children with missing limbs if that’s not something you want to read you shouldn’t

They were just children. Children with missing legs sitting in muggel wheelchairs. Children with half their face burned off. There was a girl talking animatedly with another gesturing with one arm because the other was missing. The ages ranged from five to maybe fifteen year olds and not one of them seemed unaffected by war. Scars and under feeding where shown off on their bodies and Harry felt nauseas. This got to be a joke. Some of the injures looked fresh.

“Someone let the wolf in!” One of the smaller children shouted and Harry’s hand twitched over his wand. The child, a redheaded boy, squealed when the teen that Harry met outside easily picked him up from his wheelchair. Both legs cut under the knees, but still kicking at the older boy. Some children where starting to climb the tall teen and while he seemed to be only skin and bones he was strong. He tickled the children and didn’t seem to notice when he touched scar tissue or stomped off limbs.

“He’s a werewolf?” Teddy’s voice got Harry to finally register the words the redhead had said and he felt ashamed that his wand hand twitched.

 

“Regulus was bit when he was around five,” Draco said. “Riddle was angry at his father for not joining him and had Grayback kill them. Regie managed to escape into the woods around their house, but not before one of the wolves got a bite.” Draco glanced at the teen and smild when he saw the children getting him down on the floor.

“What happened to him after that?” Edward asked. Draco saw the curiosity in the boy’s eyes when he watched the older wolf. This was the reason he asked if Regulus wanted to be here. Edward needed someone that could explain things to him. To understand him. Even if Regulus’ situation was different they had instincts in common.

“You should ask him,” Draco said. “He tells wonderful stories if you can get over his language.” Two loud claps got everyone’s attention to the makeshift stage area in the room.

 

“While I can understand playing if fun, we have practice to do.” Harry looked at the strict looking lady and it felt almost like looking at a young McGnognal. She had dark hair put in a knot on the top of her head and a pair of thin framed glasses was preached on her nose. Dark robes gave her a bigger frame and her brown eyes had an almost glare to them. This was a lady that you didn’t want to piss off.

“As some of you may have noticed,” she said, voice chilly. ”We have guests today. Everyone knows Regulus, so why don’t we let mister Potter and mister Lupin introduce themselves before we start.” Harry froze when all of the children turned to look at them.

 

Edward stiffened his shoulders and smiled at the other children. They looked skeptical and almost afraid. Many of them where not taking their eyes of Harry and it was not the normal stares that Edward was used to Harry getting. No, these where almost filled with hate.

“I’m Edward Remus Lupin,” he said and changed the color on his hair back to green and silver. “Nice to meet you.”

Many of the younger kids where now staring at Edward’s hair instead of Harry which was good since it seemed that the grown up didn’t know what to say. Edward felt his face turning pink and elbowed Harry in the side. He snapped out of it and proceeded to embarrass Edward even more.

“Ehm, I’m Harry. Harry Potter. I’m here with my godson Teddy to get to know the Malfoys- I mean Blacks.”

Edward caught Carina looking at them with a raised brow and felt like dying. Why did Harry have to be so, so- He didn’t have words.

“Look! He turned all pink end red!”

 

Carina almost felt like joining in on the laugh, but felt to sorry fore the magenta skin boy with rose red hair and eyes. The colors only got worse by Potter trying to figure out why it happened. She wouldn’t laugh, but, she thought with a smirk, she wouldn’t help either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for missing a hundred words, but it seemed like a nice stop point. ☺  
> And sorry for not posting yesterday instead. I finished this, but the site had maintenance when I was done…. After that I forgot…Sorry….


	42. chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new chapter! Made it just in time so that I can get one more out before I’m going on holiday….-.- I will be back on my schedule though. New chapter every second week Hope you like this one, it is a bit longer to make up form me missing a lot of updates  
> Teddy and Edward are the same in case anyone has forgotten ;)

It was Pansy that saved the kid from being even more embarrassed with calling attention to the front of the makeshift classroom. All the kids got to their places and the Scorp twins drag Edward after them to their seats. Carina sighed before following her siblings.

 

Harry watched Teddy getting dragged away not knowing what to do. It was good he spent time with family, but he did not like him being that far away. While Harry was thinking of ways on getting to the other side of the room without drawing too much attention to himself (he didn’t think the lady would like to be interrupted) he didn’t notice Black standing beside him before he cleared his throat.

 

Potter didn’t seem to notice Draco going up to him. Still an air-head, Draco thought as he cleared his throat. Potter’s hand twitched to his wand holster before his green eyes focused on Draco. Draco tried not to shiver. He always hated that color. That emerald, avada kedavra green.

“Would you like to sit down?” Draco asked gesturing to the two seats in the back. Potter glanced at Edward before looking at the two seats. He seemed to deem them a better place to watch his godson and started moving for them before answering Draco. Draco tried to remind himself that he was a grown man and should not stomp after Potter. He was proud that he didn’t.

 

It took some time before Edward relaxed. The woman talking looked strict and spoke with a firm voice. She didn’t seem to take shit from anyone and her stern face was enhanced by the angry burn scar crawling up her neck. It seemed to have taken her ear if you looked closely. She would glare above her glasses when she looked up from explaining some music stuff and every time it sent chills down his spine. This was nothing like the muggel school Harry forced him to go to. The other children didn’t make a sound, but it did not seem like it was out of fear like Edward. No, it was respect. He didn’t understand.

“Psst! Hey! Puppy dog!” someone whisper yelled and Edward couldn’t imagine having the guts to talk in the presence of this lady. It wasn’t before he felt a hand on his shoulder he realized that they were talking to him. He turned and met two eyes so cold blue it almost seemed impossible, but he knew it wasn’t. He had seen that shade in his grandmother’s eyes. The cold yet warm eyes with a hint of mischief. There was also something else there. Something Edward had just seen in Bill and his own eyes. A wolf beneath the surface. Edward didn’t register getting up before the stool he was sitting on clattered to the floor. He regretted it the moment he saw the spell flying through the air.

 

Years with training made it easy to doge the spell and make sure it didn’t hit Scorpia. Regulus was out of the way with the girl in his arms in a matter of seconds. Chairs clattered to the floor as children scrambled out of the way. There was no screaming because these children knew it did not help. They had screamed and begged, but it only ever egged their attackers on. He knew the feeling. The next spell was uttered the same moment Draco grabbed a hold of the casting hand. The spell shoot up into the ceiling above him and Regulus was fast sweeping the children away incase the ceiling gave.   
“What do you think you are doing, Mister Potter?” Pansy’s voice rang through the room, dropping the temperature with several degrees. Regulus knew he fucked up. Never scare a kid with an auror as godfather. Why did he always make a mess?

 

Carina couldn’t take her eyes off the crack in the ceiling until Pansy spoke. Her eyes landing on Potter. How could she forget? Never turn your back on an auror. How could she have let that happened?

 

Edward watched as Harry’s face turned a brilliant crimson in shock. He knew Harry was overprotective. He **knew** and he fucked it up with jumping at shadows.

 

“I-I” Potter didn’t seem to be able to string together a sentence as Draco let go of his hand. Fuck. His pregnant belly had made him to slow to stop the first spell. He loved the unborn baby, but he wished it didn’t make him less of a protector.

 

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Fuck! What had he done?! Harry knew he was on guard, but trying to cast a Diffindo1 and Brachiabindo2 in a room filled with kids? _At a **kid**?_ Was he really still that effected by the war? He looked at Black. The light blue eyes was angry and looked just like how they were when they were younger. It was the Slytherin’s fault. Bringing back memories.

 

“I think we should leave now, Harry,” Edward wanted to curse when he hears the shakiness of his own voice. He had a lump in the bottom of his throat that wouldn’t go away no matter how much he swallowed. He could see Carina out of the corner of his eye and her warm brown eyes where cold and wouldn’t leave Harry. Her body was stiff as her and some others help children up from the floor. Harry was looking at him now and Edward hoped he knew the wetness in his eyes was because of the anger rumbling in his belly.

 

“Yeah, I think that is a good idea.” Harry’s hart broke a little when he noticed the children scrambling out of his way. They where terrified. Of him. Harry Potter. The savior of the wizarding world, but, Harry thought as he took in the scared children, not their savior.

 

Draco followed Edward and Potter out. Leaving the children in Pansy’s care.

 

The moment Harry and Teddy got home the 12-year-old ran up the stairs. Harry ran after wanting to know what was wrong with his oldest. He heard a door slam as he reached the top of the stairs. Teddy seemed faster lately. He would catch the other kids to fast and he had no problem running away from Harry. He was also getting too strong for someone his age. Climbing trees like it is nothing to just hang from his fingertips. That scared harry more than he wanted to admit. That and Harry knew the glowing eyes that glared at him as they left the Black’s weren’t Teddy making them glow. He heard pacing and heavy breathing when he stopped at Teddy’s door. He seemed angry and distraught and Harry had to know why.

 

Edward wanted to scream when he heard Harry knocking. Couldn’t he see he wanted to be alone? He needed to calm the monster in his belly and make his eyes and fingers normal again. Harry was scared of this. Everyone was scared of this, even Edward. He would get angry or anything really and the monster would come. Would rear it’s ugly head and Edward wouldn’t be just himself anymore. He would be so angry, like now, and the monster would want to be angry with him. He hated it, but… They had known the teenager was a werewolf at the Black’s and no one seem to care. Draco smiled at him as he played with children. They didn’t seem to be afraid. His door opened and before he knew it Edward was up in Harry’s face.

“Why do you have to be so stupid?! You cast spells at people that are no more than muggels and you don’t even apologize as you leave! Was it because he was a werewolf?! You always tell me my father was an amazing man, is that a lie?! Do you hate them?! Do you hate me?! Because that is what I am! I have been spared the full moon change, but you have also noticed, haven’t you?” His voice gave out as the last sentence left his lips.

 

Gray hair and eyes. Pale white skin stained be tears. Harry hugged his oldest son and whispered I love you’s into his pointed ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a sad chapter… Hope my head don’t write something like that next time. Should be filled with a bit of anger though.   
> If there are any questions about anything I will awsner comments can also ask me on Tumblr http://catandhan.tumblr.com
> 
> The curses:  
> 1 Diffindo: severing charm. Not a strong one, cuts fabric mostly.  
> 2 Brachiabindo: body bind curse.


	43. chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!! Thank everyone for giving kudos and reading! I know my writing isn’t the best so it means a lot that you all like it enough to stick around. Hope you guys like this chapter

Molly was waiting for the last of her family to come through the floo. She hoped they hadn’t scared them off the last time. She knew her family could be a handful, but she wanted everyone to be together. Maybe should have invited just Fred and George’s family? Get to know Draco and the children without her other kids judging them. Draco seemed like a nice man and being pregnant and keeping Fred and George in line isn’t easy. She remember being pregnant with Ginny when the twins where three. It wasn’t easy juggling her hormones and the two trouble makers. She knew they were trouble the moment she felt the first contraction on the first of April. They were jokesters from the moment they came into this world and they brought anger and laughter where ever they went. Molly was afraid for I while that they would be Slytherins with the way they behaved. She wouldn’t love them any less, but she knew it would have been hard for her kids. All her children. There would have been much more fighting and they may have come to heat each other. She looked into the red and yellow flames. Maybe they do either way. The anger that came after the war was bad. Everyone blamed the “dark ones”. Not just in her family, but in general. Molly is ashamed of not doing anything about it before and as she stared into the yellow and red flames she decided she would change.

 

“You can’t not go! I forbid it!” Draco yelled at his two dunderheads.

“He was being a jerk to you!” George shouted back being too angry to keep calm.

“All of our siblings were,” Fred said, his voice the calmest, but the fire burned in his eyes.

“And how is that your mother’s fault?! She is the one that is going to get hurt by you two not showing up! Stop being babys and man up and go to your mother!” Draco stamped his foot. Why couldn’t they just see? From what Draco had seen and heard about Molly Weasely she was an amazing mother. She did not deserve two of her kids not showing up because of Draco.

“You two going to ignore her? Let her down just because the children don’t want to come so I have to stay behind?” Both men looked down and Draco could feel them giving in. He felt a smirk playing with his lips. Half an hour late would have to do.

 

Arthur was about to force Molly away from the fire as the flame turned green. He breathed a sigh of relief as the twins walked out and Molly’s face lit up. He would do anything for his little Mol-Mol.

 

When Edward saw Fred and George walk into the garden with Moly and Arthur he couldn’t help looking for dark brown hair. It seemed the children and Draco weren’t with them. Edward couldn’t blame them. He huffed and glared at Harry. It was all his fault.  
“Why are your hair brown? No one has that brown, Teddy.” Edward looked down at James and felt his cheeks go pink.  
“It’s my new favorite color,” he mumbled hoping he had gotten away, but things were never easy for him.

“But brown is so boooring! Can’t you make it something cooler? Like fire red or gold?! They are good colors.” James smiled. Normally Edward would have given in, but the warm brown color was his favorite. It felt safe and homely.  
“I can like whatever color I want,” he said, but James wasn’t used to no. He started yanking Edwards arm.

“But red and gold are Griffendoor colors! They are the best! Change it please? Come on, change iiiit!”

“Why don’t you calm down Jamie?” George said, plucking up the eight-year-old. “You didn’t even greet us!”

As George walked away with James on his hip Fred sat down beside Edward.

“You should calm your eyes, Teddy boy. No use losing it over a little kid,” he said giving Edward a clap on the back. Edward hid his face in his hands feeling miserable.

 

Fred glanced at Teddy and couldn’t help, but smile.

“You have a crush on my daughter, Teddy? Because that brown hair is exactly the same shade as her.” He had to laugh when he was the hair and skin turn bright pink, but turned serious.

“Regulus wanted to say sorry.” Teddy looked up, pink slowly giving away to normal colors.

“Why? It was me that overreacted,” he said everting his gaze. Fred shrugged.

“He was afraid he scared you. Reggie knows that not everyone is comfortable around him.”

“it wasn’t him!” Teddy said hurriedly. “I was just thinking about the teacher and it caught me off guard. Please tell him I don’t care that he is a werewolf. He seemed nice.”

Fred smiled.

“Don’t worry. We have told him that Harry was the one at fault. Ragulus is family and we take care of him when we can.” He looked at the rest of the Weasely/Potter’s, making sure they weren’t listening.

“He also wanted me to tell you if you needed help with the werewolf stuff or just wanted to talk he would be happy too.”

 

“I think I would like that,” Edward said. “It would be nice coming over and hanging out.” He tried batting Fred’s hand away when they started ruffling his hair. Feeling a bit better knowing he was welcome back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There! Chapter 41 done! Hope you like where things are going and if there is anything you are wondering about don’t be afraid to ask. Will know more about the scorp twin’s father in a few chapters for those who are waiting for that


	44. chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehm… Sorry for the late update… I had some problems being happy with this chapter and it took me awhile trying to get everything that I wanted in. Hope u guys like it though.
> 
> Warning: past-death, dead parents, murder, torture and just a sad chapter.

Draco had learned from a young age that feeling safe and happy never kept your demons away. He knew what it was like getting nightmares so bad that you would wake up dorm-mates with your screams. He hated how they would remind him of all the pain and terror he had felt. How, when he was safe, they would remind him that he shouldn’t feel it. Memories that he wanted to forget plagued his nightmares and showed him that one could never be happy… At last that was what he thought before. Before he knew he could feel so much love for his children. Before he knew what it was like having two people in love with him and loving them back.

Draco rarely got nightmares anymore and when he did he would wake up to both his lovers holding him. The warmth and love those two gave him made him feel safe. Like nothing could hurt him. Draco knew how much pain nightmares could give someone so when he got woken up by an ear-piercing scream from his daughter’s room, he is out of bed faster than lightning and running out of his bedroom. The thought of his daughter waking up alone with demons fresh in her mind and pain and fear cursing through her body was not something he wanted to happen. Carina should never feel alone.

 

Watching one’s parents die leaves deep scars. Carina doesn’t have a lot of memories of her parents. The first ones being shadowy figures playing with her and holding her. There are some clearer ones, like her mother singing in the kitchen and her father reading for her. Strong arms holding her as she looked down into a crib, seeing her brother for the first time. There are also her mother’s laughter as her father chases her playfully through the living room with a one-year-old in his arms. His darker voice complaining about a dirty diaper. Carina remember laughing at them, the four-year-old her finding it funny. She never knew about the war going on in England until _they_ came. Knocking the door of its hinges and screaming at them. Father standing protectively in front of them and mother hugging her and her brother close. They were scared. Her brother noticed and started crying, not liking the strangers in red robes. Carina his behind her mother as one of the men started yelling at them and calling her parents names. It was the first time she heard the words “murderers” and “death-eaters” and she did not like them. The hate in the man’s face as he said them and how he looked at them made Carina shrink back. One of the men didn’t like her brother’s crying and wanted him to be quiet. Calling her mother a “whore” and “not worthy of having children”. He cast a spell at the baby and mother defended. That was when it really got bad. Her dad went to defend her mom when the men in red turned on her. A spell hit her mom and suddenly she was on the floor screaming. She pushed the baby away from her so that her trashing wouldn’t hurt him. Carina heard her father screaming at her to go as he fought the two other men. Her mother was getting up on shaking legs as her father gets hit with a spell that cuts his arm making blood gush from the wound. Carina gets her arms around the one year old as she begins to stumble back before turning and dragging the baby with her through the living room. She is almost out the back door when she turns around to see her dad screaming as hundreds of cuts appears on his body and her mother’s hair catches fire. The last memory Carina has of her family is the bloody face of her father and the agony in her mother’s eyes as she burns. A one-year-old is to heavy for a small girl and the boy was more dragged than carried. His screams and cries ringing through the night as the girl realizes that her parents are gone and she isn’t strong enough to save her brother.

A black charred hand is reaching for Carina as she runs through a dark forest. A ruined face screaming at her for not protecting the little boy. Bloody hand gets a hold of her and she screams as a bloody torn up face fills her vision.

She fights the hold on her when she wakes up. Feeling another scream threatening to break free. Tears streaming down from hunted brown eyes as she realizes that Draco is holding her. She hates nightmares.

 

Down the hall from the screams Scorpius was sitting up in his bed, glad that the sound had woken him. Fire danced in his mind and he hugged his sleeping sister’s body closer. His magic making sure her dreams are fire free.

 

Regulus could always see when his cousin had had a nightmare. She liked to pretend they didn’t affect her, but he knew her too well. Carina would hug him just a touch harder and she would make sure he was always in her sight. Regulus was sometimes amazed at how many of his habits she had managed to pick up, but being together every day for two years had left its marks. He knew every time something was wrong with her because he pretended everything was okay too. Smiling and hugging her even closer as his body ached. Being happy even when his stomach burned at the emptiness. Seeing her helped though. Made him forget the pain for just a moment and he let himself feel safe in the twelve-year-olds arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be trying not to let that much time go without updating again. I just got a bit stuck with this. Hope people liked it


	45. chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! It’s a bit about the Potter family. Hope to get a better update schedule again soon.

Harry watched as Teddy aimlessly played with his breakfast. The boy had been down for a while now ever since a small argument Harry had with him about seeing the Black family. After the last family gathering at Arthur and Molly’s Teddy had been talking about wanting to go to Fred and George’s again.   
Saying stuff about wanting to talk to the werewolf kid and learning things about his family. It hurt, hearing Teddy say that. It was like Harry wasn’t enough and in a fit he had said that he forbid Teddy from going. He may also have said that Teddy should be happy with the family he has instead of going around pestering others. Harry would agree that that was not one of his best moments. Taking his stress and anger out on Teddy was bad and he didn’t know how to fix it. It didn’t help that work took up most of his time with the case he was working.

“You exited to get your wand today Teddy?” Ginny asked from across the table and Harry felt his hart drop. That was today?

 

Edward looked up at Ginny and smiled. While he would never look at Ginny as a mother she was an awesome big sister figure.

“Yes, can’t wait to see what I get as a core. Hope it is something cool,” he said, but as he glanced at Harry his smile dropped. He was staring with big eyes down at his plate and Edward just knew he had forgotten.

“Ehm, Ginny? Do you have time to follow Teddy today?” Harry asked and Edward huffed and pushed away his plate.

 

Ginny stared between Harry and Teddy for a while trying to come up with a plan. She knew that Teddy had been looking forward to today for months, but taking James to shopping places was always a challenge. Ginny knew her son was spoiled rotten, but she didn’t have the hart to tell Harry to stop giving him things.   
Growing up not getting anything, had given Harry a complex. Not wanting his kids to ever feel like they were unloved he would get them everything they wanted. Witch Ginny knew wasn’t good for them.   
“Sure, I have some errands to run anyway so-“ Ginny was interrupted by Teddy pushing his chair away from the table with so much force it slammed in the floor and the boy ran out of the room. Ginny sighed and looked at Harry.

“You have really done it now Harry,” she said before going to get ready for a looong day.

 

Edward was still angry at Harry when they flooed Diagon Ally. The last year, work had been the man’s top priority it seemed and he had begun to change. He kinda felt bad for Ginny who had to clean up the messes he made. Like now, Edward knew Ginny had been looking forward to have a cozy day without James and him, but now the pregnant woman needed to take the ever hyper James and himself to a busy shopping street since her stupid husband can’t keep promises.   
“So, you wanna get your wand first buddy?” Ginny asked having a good grip on her son’s arm with one hand and resting her other on Edward’s shoulder. He smiled up at her, but before he got to answer James whiny voice rang out.

“But moooom, I wanna see the new broooooms!” Before Ginny could start getting mad and stressed out at her son Edward nodded.  
“I really want to see them too, if that is okay?”

 

Ginny smiled gratefully at Teddy. She knew the boy hated being a bother and she really appreciated how he would do things he didn’t like so that she didn’t have stress about things. She really cared for the boy and she wished he didn’t have to be so grown up. Ginny was steering the kids through the busy crowed when she spotted what she grudgingly knew would make Teddy’s day better. Fucking white blond hair…

 

Harry was having a bad day. He really felt bad for leaving Ginny with the kids like that. Her being pregnant and all… He really was a bad husband, wasn’t he?   
And a bad Auror it seemed. He stared down at the paperwork in front of him. It was the second time he was doing them because he did them wrong the first round. Who knew one had to spell everything correctly? He hated paperwork and wished he could ask Hermione to help him as he did when he was younger. The stress of the job was starting to get to him and he felt a headache coming. Maybe he should take Robards up on the offer on having a break. Harry started lightening up. Maybe he could be there as Teddy got his wand after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u guys liked the chapter! The next one will have a bit of drama


	46. chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. Hope u like it!

Ginny started walking towards Draco Black, dragging James behind her since he was digging his heels in. He wanted to go the other way, to the brooms.

“Mr. Black!” Ginny called out getting the attention of Black and her brothers that she realized where with him.

 

Edward felt his hart speed up when he noticed why Ginny had suddenly changed direction. His hair already turning pink at the sight of the brown-haired girl and Merlin he really hated how much his hair gave him away. When the girl turned around and a small smile graced her lips as she noticed him… Merlin he had it bad….

 

Ginny walked through the crowded street with a grumpy looking James getting dragged behind her toward her brothers and family… Merlin that was weird.  
“Hello,” she said as she stopped in front of them.  
“Hi baby sister,” George greeted, trying not to laugh at her messy bun and crooked cloths. A quick spell from his left and Ginny looked more put together. Fred was too nice sometimes.

“How are you guys doing this fine morning?” Fred asked.

“Well, my _darling_ husband have left me with making sure Teddy gets his wand, but I don’t really have the time…” brown eyes blinked up at George and Fred and they sheared a smile before looking at their lover.

 

Draco studied the tired looking redhead and the black-haired boy tugging at her arm. Thank Merlin his kids never acted like that.  
“I’m sure that we can take Edward with us if you want. We are going to buy Carina’s wand now so we are going there either way,” he said as he turned towards Edward. “Only if you don’t mind of course Edward.”

“Oh, I don’t mind. It would be nice hanging out with you and your Mister Black.” Taking in how the kid straightened when being talked too and hearing the Mister… Draco found an old smirk gracing his face.

“If there aren’t anything more, we need to get going,” he said turning his back to the ginger woman. She needed to work on being friendly to him if she wanted a goodbye.

 

Edward noticed that Carina was fast to follow her father as he started walking. Fred and George smiled at Ginny.

“We will take care of him little sis,” one of them said.  
“Why don’t you go take care of you in the meantime,” the other ginger man said. Edward made a mental note to learn the differences between the two men. It was kind of bad not to when they were family.

“Thank you,” Ginny said, giving her brothers a big hug. “Will you two see him home too? I really need a nap after this.”  
“Yeah, we will drop him off. You go rest.”

Ginny hugged Edward goodbye before disappearing into the crowed with James.

“So,” one of the twins said. “You ready to get your wand?”

 

Harry hated going to Diagon Ally. There was so many people buzzing around and the risk of getting stopped by “fans” was big. God, he hoped he found Ginny and the kids fast, he thought as he disappeared in the flames shouting Diagon Ally.

 

Carina did not like Olivanders one bit. It was a messy store, looking like it hadn’t been cleaned in ages and the old man behind the counter was sleeping when they entered. The man was un-kept and it would not surprise her if he hadn’t had a proper wash in years. Pale eyes stared at her from under bush eyebrows before glancing at Edward then the grown-ups.

“This is a rare sight,” the old man said, his voice horse and groggy. “Weasleys and Blacks together. A rare sight indeed.”

“Mister Ollivander, we have two kids here that would love a wand,” George said going up to the man. “Think you can do it, old man?” Mister Ollivander laughed and beckoned Carina and Edward closer.

“I have yet failed, mister Weasley. Come here.”

Carina realized she was talking to her and stepped up to the counter.

“Hmmm… You will be the trickiest one of you,” he said. “Your parents where trickier though being as they were. Hard to find wands to someone with so mixed magic.” Carina met the old man’s eyes at that. No one noticed the store door opening.  
“Leon Black and Natalie Steward, both were full of power and darkness, but-“ the old man was cut off.

“Teddy!”

 

When Ginny said that they had run into Black and her brothers and that Teddy went with them to get his wand, Harry didn’t think twice before sprinting towards Ollivanders. His mind racing to all kinds of dumb scenarios as he made his way to the entrance to the shop. What was Ginny thinking?! Teddy could… he could… Harry started feeling dumb. He was overreacting. What could happen to Teddy in a busy shopping street with both George and Fred there? Nothing… nothing other than Teddy having a great time with Black and his kids. Harry had calmed down as he opened the door. Ollivander’s voice washed over him and as the words “power and darkness” registered he panicked again.

 

Edward felt his hart drop at the sound of his godfather’s voice. Why? Here he was listening to this weird old man telling something cool and then Harry had to come in and ruin it. Mister Black had stepped in front of both Edward and Carina at the sudden noise and, to his horror, Edward noticed that Harry had his wand drawn. Thank Merlin he at last hadn’t pointed it at someone.

 

“Potter,” Draco said, taking in the panicked expression on the man. “Is there something wrong?” Potter stepped closer to him and Draco saw Fred and George taking a step forward.

“Yes, Malfoy! You did not tell me she was the child of one of those murderers!” Carina was trying to disappear into the hard, wooden counter and Draco bristled.  
“And why would that _matter_ , _Potter_?” he spat. How dear this jerk talk about his daughter like that?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else exited for the cat fight? I am going to try getting on a schedule that have me updating every other week. See if I manage that. Hope u guys liked the chapter 
> 
> In the next chapter we will get to know the wands of Edward and Carina and of course there will be a lot of yelling


	47. chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! It a bit late because I was invited to stuff. Hope u like it :)

“Why it matters?! I will tell you why it matters! She could be just as evil and bad as the blood in her veins! And I will be dammed if I let someone like her be close to Teddy!”  


Ginny could not believe Harry just said that. She stood in shock just inside the shop and watched as an angry red spread in Mister Black’s face. What the heck was Harry thinking? She knew her husband had been a bit stressed lately, but taking it out on a kid and pregnant man? This was not her Harry. James was half hiding behind her nor liking his father’s raised voice and Ginny felt shock slowly turn to anger. It did not help when she noticed the little girl shrinking in on herself, looking trapped. Ginny was also the first to notice the magic surrounding her clinched fists.

 

Fred was the second to notice as he was the only one noting Ginny. Seeing his sister face go from the angry red to pale white he followed her gaze. Fred whispered George’s name before going to his sister making sure he was between her and what was going to happen. This was going to end bad.  
  
George stalked toward the trio by the counter and took hold of both Draco and Teddy. He yanked them out of the way just in time as Carina exploded in blue sparks.

 

Evil. Bad. How dear he? She wasn’t the one that murdered. She wasn’t the one that tortured. It was Them! The Aurors! Being on their high horses and never taking the blame was them! Burning people alive and tearing families apart, that was their thing, not hers. She had never given innocent people nightmares. Never innocent. Magic was bobbling in her blood and she tried to control it. Clinching her hands, but it didn’t work… it never did.

 

Harry’s word died in his throat as he was showered in light blue sparks. He had to shield his eyes from the brightness and he heard shocked scream from his left. Was that Ginny?! Panic kicks in and before he knows it he has cast a spell he doesn’t remember what does at the source of the sparks. Seconds later realizing that it would be where Teddy stood.

 

Draco stood with closed eyes and hoped things would be alright. As long as no one was hurt it _should_ be alright. Oh Merlin, why hadn’t he noticed? He should have noticed. What if something happened to his daughter?  
  
Edward was mesmerized by the light. His eyes had shifted so that he could see better and Carina was covered in pure magic. It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. Light blue was one of his new favorite colors now. The color of magic. Then a red light broke through the blue, heading straight for Carina and Edward ran towards her without thinking.

 

Fred felt his hart drop as he heard Harry shouting out a spell. Nonononononono… this could not be happening, he thought just as magic exploded around them.

 

Everyone was blasted into the nearest wall as two forces met.

 

“Are everyone okay?” Fred shouted as he made sure Ginny and James got up. The dust in the air was making everyone chough. A quick spell and it was gone. Fred saw Harry laying on the floor, but he seemed to be okay as he was slowly getting into a sitting position. Next he saw was Draco and George. His brother had shielded their lover from the explosion and had some black spots on his clothing, but they were both standing. A raspy laugh drew his attention to mister Olivander and the two kids. The old man was laughing and smiling at Carina and Edward who, to Fred’s surprise, had wands in their hands.

 

“I have never seen anyone choosing their wand like this before!” The old man said and Carina drew a shaky breath. She had seen Edward grab ahold of one from the desk and followed suite. They had both shielded the other from the curse.

“Fir wood and dragon hartstring core. 13 inches. The survivers wand wood and a temperamental core. You are strong of both mind and power, girl. I can see that you are on your way to be a great witch. Why, maybe the greatest witch of all time!” He smiled to Carina. “They would be proud of you. As proud as your dad is.” She saw Draco smiling at her. Dragon hartstring. How fitting, she thought, that she had a dragon in her hart and her core.

 

“And what have we got here,” Olivander said as he examined Edward’s wand. “12 and a half inches. Black Walnut wood, good instincts, but one has to believe in themselves. Wampus hair… My father only got one of those many years ago. You got yourself a though wand there. It will need balance and a confident hand. I wish you luck boy.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would you like to know about their wands? like what is written about the woods and cores? not that there is much about the Wompus though...
> 
> comments and kudos makes my day better so if you want to rant about the chapter or ask questions it is welcomed :)

**Author's Note:**

> Would love feed back on the kids!
> 
> x cat


End file.
